


Desolate Hearts

by FriendlyFire



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFire/pseuds/FriendlyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young woman living a lonely life. You live on a horse ranch, and spend your days as a country town doctor/vet. On one eventful morning of doing your rounds in your ranch's horse stalls, you come across a man. A gorgeous man. He seems to be hurt, so you take him inside to help him. What will happen to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work!~ I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Read it, leave kudos only if you liked it, and comment whether you did or did not. Critiques are very much encouraged as well as appreciated. Thanks, I'll shut up now to let you read. <3

            The morning air is crisp, and cool. You begin your morning trek to the barn about an acre and a half away from your small, but comfy country home. It sits two stories tall, and has two bedrooms, one-and-half-baths, dining room/kitchen, and a sitting room. A big wrap around porch is connected to the house with a big swing. You always like to sit there in the summer to early fall and sip iced tea.

            You make it to the barn of your ranch and begin to tend to your horses. You make it to the stall of your favorite horse. She is a dark ebony mare with a long, black mane. She has a white star-shaped mark on her forehead. That little mark inspired her name: Stellis, Latin for starlight.

            Upon opening her stall, Stellis trots up to you. You place a gentle hand on her nose and smile up at the beautiful horse. She is your best friend. Your only friend. You live alone for a reason. That reason being that you have a hard time making friends. You’re terribly withdrawn and quiet. It’s not that you are shy. You aren’t at all. It’s just your presence, or lack thereof to be correct.

            You seem to fade into the back of any public place. Startling anyone who hadn’t known you were there prior to their attention. You wish you could be more assertive. You wish you could go out there and be a part of society. You really do. It’s just so hard, and people are so judgmental and harsh.

            Sighing you turn your attention back to Stellis, who seems to be looking at you with sentient and intelligent eyes. Knowing there was something wrong with, not her master, but her dear friend. You give her another small smile and pat her affectionately.

            “I’m sorry Stellis.” You say quietly, Stellis’ horse ears still detecting your voice easily, “I’m just getting that sense of loneliness again.”

            Stellis gives a soft whinny and nudges her face towards you, snuggling into your neck. You get the sense she is telling you that she is here, and you shouldn’t be lonely.

            You giggle, “That tickles. I know girl, you’re here. It’s just I wish I had someone to talk to and actually speak back.” You pull away from the midnight horse and give her a smile that doesn’t quite reach your eyes.

            “How’s about I feed you and everyone else now, hm?” Stellis neighs in agreement and follows you around as you feed all the other horses and then finally her.

            “I’m gonna go take care of the chickens, you keep an eye on everyone, ‘kay?” You tell your mare. Suddenly she trots over to you with concern in her horse eyes. She takes your sleeve in her mouth and tugs, indicating for you to follow. You do without a word. Forgetting entirely about the chickens.

            Stellis leads you to an unaccompanied stall, and gestures with an upward nod to go in and look. You walk up to it, and look over the stall’s gate, and you see a small lump. _It could be a hurt animal_ , you think, _I outta be careful. It could be scared._ Cautiously, you enter

            Upon further inspection, you realize it isn’t an animal at _all._ But, a human being. A young man is laying in a heap, breathing hard. He seems to be in a very heavy sleep, with a pained expression on his face. _Oh,_ and his _face_. It’s simply beautiful. Pointed features consisting of a straight and angular nose, gorgeous cheek-bones, and long black lashes. His hair falls about his face in a luscious black curtain. You only wish you could see the color of his eyes. You just knew they’d suit him no matter what.

            His body is clad in an interesting get-up. Armor, you think, is in different shades of green, gold, and black. A forest green cape splayed out beneath him.

            You approach him, like the injured animal you thought him to be earlier. Very quietly, you sit on your knees in front of him. With a shaking, yet tender hand you place it on the side of his face.

In a ghost of a breath you ask, “Hello? Are you okay?”

            You get no answer, aside from strained breathing. You look up to the curious mare beside you.

            “What do I do, Stellis?” You question. An idea begins to form in your head as you look back down to the sleeping man beside you. _I need to help him. That’s the right thing to do. No one in this damned town will be smart enough to do anything any way._

You would be right in thinking this. No one in the entire small, rural town you lived in would. The only actual human contact you got aside from going into town to buy supplies was when someone came to ask for help with a sick or dying family member or animal.

            You just so happened to be the town doctor. While you really specialized in animals, mainly horses and other farm animals, you knew enough about medicine to help.

            With the help of Stellis, you laid the man across your horses back, so that he was slung over it like a saddle bag. You lead the black mare to your homes porch.  Upon arriving there, you carefully pulled the stranger from you horses back, and slung his arm about your shoulders, and began the difficult journey to your living room. Carefully, you laid him on the couch.

            Now came the hard part. Where to start? You finally decided to get a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. You brought the items out, and placed them on the floor at the foot of the couch. You placed the rag in the warm water. Wringing out the excess you tenderly placed it against the temple of the man’s forehead, and swiped it soothingly over it.

            You began to outline the rest of his face with it. Ocassionally bringing it back to the basin to warm the rag again. You were doing just that when you heard a light moan beside you. You drop the cloth in the basin of water and turn your attention to the strange man beside you.

            “Sir?” You ask softly. You put a small hand on his shoulder and jar him ever so slightly.

            His eyes snap open and before you know what’s happened he’s above you on the couch, staring at you with intense gray-blue eyes.

            _I knew it,_ you think to yourself, _his eyes are just as gorgeous as the rest of him._


	2. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Loki on an emotional level. You try and comfort him. Does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my. I wasn't expecting anything for days, but I've already gotten kudos. Thank you ever so much. I mean that as sincerely as possible. Keep it up and I'll dish this stuff out even faster. :) Thanks again. <3

            You gaze into the intense eyes of the man above you. You almost forget to breathe. He grips you by the shoulders and you can feel is cool breath wafting over your face. _What do I do? What does he want?_

            He finally speaks, “Who are you, mortal, and where have you brought me?”

            The questions, as easy as they are, stump you. Not that you don’t know the answers, it’s just that you’re a little out of your comfort zone with him on top of you.

            “Uh… um…. I’d be glad to answer you, but… you’re kinda hurting me.” You wince at the last part. His full weight, while not being too heavy, is on you entirely.

            “A flash of emotion as quick as lighting passes through his eyes. _Concern?_ , you think.

            He easily jumps off of you and onto his feet, but it’s obvious he still hasn’t regained full composure, for he sways a bit. You jump to your own feet and steady him by placing a hand on his arm.

            After he has righted himself, he shifts from your touch. This sends a pang of disappointment through you, but you quickly get over it. Hoping it hadn’t shown on your face.

            “Now”, the tall man, and you had just noticed just how tall he was, says, “who are you, and where have you taken me?”

            You look up into his eyes and say easily in your small voice, “First off, I’m ______. I’ve brought you inside my home. The reason for this is because Stellis found you in an abandoned stall looking rather damaged.” You stated, idly dwindling your fingers and looking down at the ground. You suddenly feel shy.

            “Stellis?” He inquires, his expression softening a degree.

            “Stellis”, you confirm, “She is my bestfriend.” You gesture for him to follow and, surprisingly, he does. You bring him to the black mare in front of your house, waiting impatiently for your return.

            Upon seeing she gives a whinny and trots over to you. You smile warmly at her, and pet her muzzle.

            “Shhh, everything’s alright, girl. See look, he heals fast.” You look over to the stranger and smile just as warm.

            He gives you a baffled look, but he actually smiles back. An extremely small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

            “So you asked me questions… can I ask you a couple.”

            His smile quickly disappears to the expressionless mask that seems to be his default. He gives a curt nod, “Only a couple.”

            You return the nod, “’Kay, what’s your name, if I may?”

            He stares at you for a bit, gaging whether or not this is a good idea. Finally he answers, “Loki, Loki Laufeyson.” He says in a voice quieter than your own.

            You couldn’t help the look of shock that swept over your face this time. LOKI? The man you’d heard about on T.V.? The very man who wrecked half of New York, Loki?! You swallowed hard and put a hand to your chest to steady your heart rate.

            You chuckle softly, making Loki give you a strange, yet curious look. “Well, I can’t deny I didn’t see that coming, because I didn’t. However, that explains your strange clothing. Armor, rather.” You explain.

            He nods, “Any further questions?”

            “Just one.” You concede. After he gives you a nod, you ask, “Why were you in my stables? Not that I mind, it’s just you seemed to be in bad shape at the time.”

            Loki sighs audibly, “I’m not sure I can say much to you, mortal. While you’ve been undoubtedly kind, I cannot tell you much. You must understand.” He looks to his left and then back to you. “But, I escaped from imprisonment on Asgard, and ended up here.”

            “You must also understand, that while I have great magical abilities," he continues, "I only had little control of them where I was.” You nod, understanding perfectly fine.

            “Okay,” You respond, “Okay, I get it. So where do you go now?” You ask concerned.

            He raises a confused brow, “Why would you care?”

            You turn to your horse, Stellis, and begin to pet her affectionately again. “For a god, I thought you’d be more intelligent.” You answer with a sly grin.

            “What did you sa-? “You cut him off with a giggle.

            “I simply meant, why would I _not_ help you. You were hurt and obviously needed help. So I did just that. It’s simple really.” You look back to him, a broad and genuine smile stretches your mouth.

            Loki’s brows knit together. You’d never expect to see such raw emotion from him.

            “B-but, I-I hurt millions. I probably killed just as many. You’d help someone like me, just like that?” He queries.

            You walk over to where he stand on the porch, and put a gentle hand on the side of his arm. He does nothing to move from your touch this time, but he does stiffen considerably.

            “Loki.” You felt a shiver run through him as you whisper his name. You look up at him, staring directly into his eyes. “Loki, I know the chitauri did more than just ask you to assist them. I heard it all on the news. Your hands were tied. You did it to protect yourself. You were looking out for yourself….. I can relate. All it’s ever been was me and Stellis.” You glance at the horse behind you.

            “I don’t blame, fear, or hate you. Do you understand?”  
            Loki nods. A heartbreaking expression on his face.

            “I do.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to help Loki become a bit more Midgardian. Turns out he might be sticking around longer than you'd first expected. But are you really complaining?

  
You let out a happy sigh and pat Loki on the shoulder. You let your hands drop to your sides before placing them purposefully on your hips, giving Loki a long stare. He actually began to squirm a bit under your scrutinizing stare.  
  
"What is it, mortal?" He asks, sounding a bit irate.  
  
You chuckle, "I think we should get you some clothing. That'll help you blend in a bit. So that if any folks decide to show up for some help they won't flip their lid." You say this as you make your way back inside your house. Leaving Stellis to graze freely.  
  
"Flip their lid?" Loki tries. "What does this midgardian term mean?" Loki's brows furrow in an almost too adorable way. It only deepens the crease there when you begin to giggle. "What? What do you find so amusing, mortal?"  
  
Uh oh, you think, he sounds a bit angry. But it was so damn cute.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." You grin at him as you make your way upstairs to the room your brother once used before he moved out. "The phrase 'flip your lid' means to be surprised or panicked about something."  
  
Loki follows you up the stairs, listening intently the whole way. "Interesting." He breathes almost inaudibly. "You must teach me the ways of Midgard, mortal. While I stay here, at least." He nods to himself. Thinking it to be immensely clever of him.  
  
"Woah, slow down there, bucko. My name is _____, firstly. And secondly, what do you mean, '"While you stay here''?"  
  
Loki sighs at you, like your missing a vital piece of the picture. "Okay, I'll make this simple for you, mor-"  
  
"_____", you correct him.  
  
He sighs, disgruntled. "So be it, _____." He confirms. "I'll be staying here to recuperate my magic and health. I'm still not feeling up to par as of yet. I need a safe place to stay. As well as a place off the map to those who would wish to harm me. If I use even a little bit of magic, 'they' could find me." He looks you in the eyes now. "You will help me won't you, ____?"  
  
The way he says your name. Like your the last life in the universes he can count on. You can't bring yourself to decline his request. The look he's giving you. The pulled and knitted brow, the blue-gray eyes penetrating your very soul it seems, and the tone of his voice. You just can't say no.  
  
After a big and drawn-out sigh, you say, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Alright, alright. Dammit. Fine." You look back up to him and he's smiling. What seems to be a genuine one, but you can't be sure. You know you've been played even before you agreed, yet you still said yes.  
  
You turn and wave him to follow. You finally make it to your brother's old room at the end of the upstairs hall. When you open the door, everything is almost as he'd left it. It even faintly smells of him still; old vinyl records mixed with books. Things of which used to fill every square inch of the place. Now all that was left was a dresser of old clothes, dotted with a few left pictures on the top. Light spots on the paint of the wall reminded you of the many posters that used to crowd every possible space. The bed had clean sheets and a quilt, but looked stale. You made a mental note to change them.  
  
"Okie doke. Here we are." You said as you began to rummage through the dresser. Only after drawing back the curtains on both of the windows and opening them so that the fresh mid-autumn air could flow in. To rid the room of it's stagnant air.  
  
You began to toss several shirts and pairs of jeans on the bed for Loki to try. You silently thanked that your brother had always been on the leaner side like Loki. His clothes should fit Loki much the same as your brother. After you had lain out an acceptable amount of button up shirts in a variety of colors, and few pairs of jeans, you left Loki in the room. Stating, "There should be something there that'll work. I'll be finishing up some chores, so I'll be out of the house for a bit."  
  
_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You entered your house, kicking your boots off. Wiping a bit of sweat from your brow, you nearly missed the man lounging on your couch looking profusely bored. Loki now wore a white shirt under a dark green flannel shirt, accompanied by a pair of light blue jeans. He wore no shoes. You made another mental note to get the man some proper shoes.

You had to admit to yourself one thing: Loki pulled off your brother's clothes better than he ever could.Your brother had always been quite the ladies' man, too. You shook your head to rid yourself of these thoughts.

"Loki," You started,"I'll be starting supper now." You glanced over at the clock. It was now close to 5 PM. Your stomach growled. You had worked hard today, and you were hungry. The first day of the week's chores were always grueling work.  
  
He looked up, finally acknowledging you. "Very well. What will you be preparing?" He asks.  
  
"Hmmm..." You hum, twining your fingers together and stretching as you thought. "How's about I make something easy. Like Italian."  
  
"Italian?" Loki prompts. You miss his eyes gracing your figure.  
  
"Yeah. It's a type of food. From the country Italy. It majorly consists of things like pasta, breads, and stuff." You inform him. "Really yummy." You add.  
  
Loki nods. "Okay. I will try this, Italian food."

You smile encouragingly. "You'll like it. I'm sure."

He, on the other hand, didn't look so convinced. "We'll see." He finally says.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
One Loki question filled dinner prep later, and your sitting at the dining room table with a big bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo, bread sticks, and wine. The smell of garlic and cheese nearly have you drooling. However, you are patient. You set a plate for Loki first, and allow him the first bite. You sit down in your chair across the small table to gauge his reaction. Loki chews thoughtfully with his eyes closed. After swallowing, he opens his eyes and looks at you.  
  
"I must admit, this is rather good." You raise an eyebrow. "Oh, alright. It's one of the best meals I've had for a good while." Loki eventually confesses.  
  
You simply smile and dig into your own food. You don't think it to be wise to pester him about being right. You just enjoy the fact that he likes your food. You thought you had made too much, but Loki proves you utterly wrong. He polishes off an entire bowl of pasta nearly himself, and eats the rest of the bread. Even drinking all of the wine that was still remaining.  
  
You were now in the kitchen washing dishes in the sink and humming a Bob Dylan song, when you feel a presence enter the kitchen. You don't turn, but allow a peaceful silence to enrapture the room. It had been a good three years now, since your brother went off to the city to start his life there. Nearly just as long had passed since you last heard from him as well. So it felt nice to have another living person there for once.  
  
Loki clears his throat as you set the last of the dishes on the rack to dry. You turn while wiping your hands on your apron. You look at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm...." He stops and looks down, then back up to you. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude at first. I didn't mean to be that way. It's just hard for me to... To...." Loki trails off, looking down again. Like the floor held the answer.  
  
You couldn't quite believe that this supposed god of mischief, dubbed the silver-tongue, was actually at a loss for words. Or, perhaps, too shy. Either reason seems to be too farfetched for you.  
  
"Is it hard for you to trust people, Loki?" You ask, all tenderness in your voice. You give him a look just as gentle.  
  
Loki finally meets your eyes, and swallows. "Yes it is." His voice is low and soft.  
  
You aren't quite sure if it's okay, and you don't really stop to ask yourself if it is. But you walk over to the raven-haired man and wrap your arms around his waist in a warm hug. His body instantly turns rigid, even seeming to drop in temperature. You pull away, now finally realizing you might have just done something wrong, but the look on his face tells you otherwise. It's soul-shatteringly pitiful. You'd never tell him though, because he'd most likely deny it, or become angry. Perhaps both. That doesn't matter at this moment, however. For you immediately hug him again. This time, though, you feel his hesitant arms curl around you in return.  
  
Eventually he relaxes and you allow him to rest his cheek on your head, hoping that this would give him momentary relief from whatever burden he was bearing alone. Sooner than you'd of liked, he pulls away slowly. Loki lets his arms remain around your waist, your own hands on his chest. His intense gaze locks onto your eyes. The intimacy of the moment is almost too much for you to withstand. You hardly know this man, and he was supposedly dangerous on top of it all.  
  
"____." Loki says quietly, his strangely cool breath brushes over your face. You don't pull away for fear of hurting his already brittle trust in you. So you remain anchored to the spot by his hands and gaze.  
  
Finally, though, Loki releases you. You just now feel the tension in the room release, also allowing yourself to silently let go of the breath you have been holding.  
You search for something to say, when finally you remember that you want to change the sheets on your brother's, now Loki's, bed.  
"I think I'll go change the sheets on your bed now." You say, turning to head for the linens closet in the hallway. "You can go change into night clothes now. There should be a few pairs in my brother's dresser drawers."  
Loki nods and you hear him go upstairs. You make it to the closet, and fall to your knees, letting out another exasperated sigh. You have a lot to put up with now. You aren't certain if you're up to the challenge. But you're damn well going to try. Loki, as bad as his past crimes may be, deserves at least one person's compassion. Even if it's from someone as menial as you.  
Because it only takes one person, to change another's life completely. You are determined to be Loki's one person. You have to be. No, you want to be.


	4. You Are Not Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs reassurance. Hell, wouldn't you? I think he deserves the right to some trust issues.

You walk up the stairs and make it to the end of the hall, arms laden with fresh white linens and a warm quilt. Your knock lightly and call that you're coming in. You open the door after Loki says it's okay.

Immediatly you blush and turn your face away. Before is a half-naked Loki. He where's nothing but long pajama bottoms. You chance another peek at him, and he's staring at you inquisitively.

  
"Don't give me that look!" You say in mock distress.

  
Loki arches a brow, "What? You mean this?" He gives you the same look, however it's more comical this time. You can tell he's caught on that you were not expecting him to be wearing what he was when you came in. Well, rather, what he wasn't wearing.

  
You drop the sheets on the edge of the bed and bring your hands to your mouth, giggling profusely. Loki laughs too. A cute little, 'aheheheheh', that you can't help but fall in love with.

WAIT A MINUTE. Woah. Cool your jets, man. What was that? Did you really just think the words, "love" and "Loki", in the same sentence? Yikes.

  
However, you can't deny you aren't attracted to him. I mean you'd have to be blind to not think so. It's not just his appearance, though. You'd have to be blind and stupid.

You pull off the old blanket and sheets, and pile them on the floor at the end of the bed. You turn and begin to put the new sheet on, when you hear Loki ask you a surprising question.

  
"Where do these go?" You turn to see him holding the stale pile of linens.

 

You blink a few times before answering. Clearing your throat you say, "Down stairs, through the kitchen, you'll find a hamper in the laundry room."

  
He nods at you and you smile. Before he leaves you say, "Thank you, Loki." He simply nods again in response.

  
After he's left the room, you grin like a fool to yourself, and start humming. You finish your task and turn to see Loki leaning on the door frame, arms folded over his toned pale chest. He has a content expression and a warm light in his eyes.

  
"You have a nice presence." He tells you. You stare at him in bewilderment. "I like hearing you hum, and I like watching you while you go about doing things. It's....nice. Like you." He repeats.

  
"Uhm...." Is the only intelligent thing you can come up with. "Thank you, Loki." You finally reply. "I'm happy you think so. It's been kinda nice having someone else around here, 'sides animals." You confess to him.

  
He laughs his little laugh again. It seems he's gotten a bit more comfortable with you. Good.

  
"Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning." You brush past him in the door frame. However you don't get past there. You feel a hand on your wrist, and you turn to see Loki looking unsure of himself.

  
"I-I don't want to seem too imposing. It's okay if you don't want to. But...canIhugyouagain?" He says the question so quickly and rambles so much, you can barely process what he's said. His eyes are squeezed shut and he looks like he's said something horrid.

  
You blink dumbly before you slowly walk forward. You put a kind hand on the side of his face, and he opens his ocean eyes to look into your own pair of eyes.

  
"Why do you have to ask?" You say softly. Now it's his turn to blink dumbly.

  
"Well..." He trails off.

 

You aren't going to finish his sentence this time. Instead, you prompt him, "Well?"

  
Loki brings his free hand up to run it through his black locks. He swallows deeply before continuing, and tightens his grasp on your wrist. Not painfully, but like he's reassuring himself.

  
"I don't want to scare you off." He stares straight into your eyes. You still haven't gotten used to the intensity of his gaze yet. You can't respond, so he continues. "You are the only being in this vast existence that seems to believe in me, to actually care about what happens to me."

  
This confession renders you speechless. His eyes plead a response from you. Finally your mind proffers up and acceptable answer.

  
"Loki. Haven't I already made it crystal clear? I will help you no matter what. As long as I am physically and mentally able, I will help you. I want to show you that you deserve to be treated like any one else does. You are no different" Your voice remains its normal volume, but it rings with strong honesty.

  
Loki's countenance falls into an angry expression and he drops your hand. "But I AM different!" He bellows. It slightly shocks you, but you aren't afraid. You try to speak to him, but he continues to speak over you.  
"I am a monster. I am of the most vile. Do you not know of what I am or where I come from?" His voice grows louder still. "If you knew, all of your assurances of never being afraid of me, nor hating me would no longer matter. You would both reject and despise me." His fury comes to a crescendo.

  
"Do you wish to see what I am?" Loki's voice is suddenly a low rumble. "If I show you, I know you will only turn to flee. But, I must show you. You must know of the disgusting creature you harbor under your roof with such gracious hospitality."

  
You remain silent. Not wanting to cause him any more anger or pain. You just allow him to breathe and compose himself. Loki takes a step back into the room and you remain in the door frame. He is now standing in the center of the room. The light from the ceiling fixture directly over him.

  
Loki lets out one more breath before he says, "I will show you now."

  
His eyes never leave yours, as yours never leave his. Said eyes' irises turn red, the whites turn black. His skin turns a deep blue, embellished with intricate black markings all over. Ridges grow in his forehead and cheeks. His lack of a shirt allow you to see more of the black markings.

  
You stand there awe-struck, but to Loki, it is a look of horror. Yet he simply stands there. Silent.

  
You walk toward him. Slowly as the first time you saw him. When you are no more than three feet in front of him, you reach out with a shaking hand. You can see him visibly tense, but he makes no move to run.  
When your warm hand meets the flesh of his cheek, it's cold. Almost so cold it burns, but you make no sound to give this away. Even your face remains expressionless. That is until you move it to trace one of the patterned markings on his face, trailing your fingers down the contours of his throat. You feel your face grow more curious. Farther still, you keep going. You hear a sigh escape him and you look up to see Loki's eyes closed in a euphoric way.  
"Loki. You're... You're..." You can't think of a fitting word.

  
Eyes still watching his face, your hand on his clavicle where the design stops, he answers for you. "Hideous. Disgusting. Terrifying." Loki looks at you with an angry face.

"NO." You say tersely. He looks shocked. "I was trying to think of a fitting word. Transcendant. Beauteous. Stunning." You nod to yourself. Thinking those to be perfect words.  
Loki quickly moves away from you. Obviously not believing you. "Lies. LIES! No one could think a monster like me is any of those things!" He roars.

  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" You yell back. This takes Loki off-guard. He has never heard you raise you voice above a normal conversational tone. "Loki. You're so brought down with what others have labeled you as. You can't see just how beautiful you are to me. I've never seen anything so amazing in my life. Why can't you believe that?"

  
"Because no one has ever given me a reason to believe that to be true! My own supposed 'father' and 'brother' betrayed me. Turned their backs to me. Everyone else always follows suit. So I did the same. Why should I believe what you say?!"

You lower your voice considerably. So he has to pay attention to your words to hear.

  
"Have I given you anything to doubt that? Haven't I been kind? You need to trust that. Please." You beg.

  
Loki's teeth are bared and his forehead is crinkled with frustration. He lets out a strained and confused grunt. Then, his face falls, crumpling. Had you not known he would never do such a thing, you'd think he was about to cry.

  
You walk to him again. This time not trying to be cautious. You just pull him into a tight embrace. His bare chest is freezing against your pajama shorts and tank top clad form. The cheek you press to his shoulder instantly chills.

  
A strangled moan comes from his throat and bubbles past his dark blue lips. You look up into the blood red pools that replace the normal blue color of his eyes. Reaching up on your tip toes, because of the fact that he is more than over a head and a half taller than you, you press your smooth pink lips against his cheek.

After pulling away, you don't loosen your tight grip on him. "I won't ever think differently of you, Loki."


	5. The Ruby and the Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digging around your attic, you find a very special thing. Your record player. Loki is fascinated by it, and you're pleased as ever to show him your favorite artists. (Song: The Ruby and the Pearl by Nat King Cole)

 

It had now been over a month since Loki, the god of Mischief, or otherwise known as, silver-tongue, had been living with you. You had even gone so far as to nick name him 'Silver' after finding out his titles. Loki hadn't been so keen on the term of endearment, but he'd soon gotten over it after you had playfully threatened to call him Mr. Grumpy.

Right now you were in your attic, looking for something important. Your record player. Well, your brother's record player. He'd left it when he went off to work in the city. After digging around through boxes laden with dust as much as old memories, you found it.

"Here it is!" You exclaim quite happily.

"What are you doing up here, my girl?" The voice of Loki startled you, causing you to jump and hit your head on a support beam above you.

"Geez," you say rubbing the sore spot on your now throbbing cranium, "announce yourself when you come in a room. You scared me half to death, Silver."

Loki grunts at your use of his play name. "Apologies. Had I known I would have startled you so, I would have done as much." He tells you this with a smile filled with sarcasm.  
You stick your tongue out in a light-hearted way, making you look like a child. Loki laughs at this and comes over to where you stand.

"So, what is it you have found?" He lifts a brow in querie.

"Ah! That is an excellent question, my friend." You open the box you had found once more. Inside is a beautiful record player that had belonged to your brother, and grand-father before him.

Loki crouches down a bit beside you to get a better look. "And this is...?" He trails off.

You giggle, earning a smile from your friend. "You're full of marvelous questions, Silver." Loki rolls his eyes and you continue to speak as you lift the box and begin to bring it down stairs. "This beautiful piece of machinery is a record player. It's what people from a long time ago, well a long time ago to me, used to listen to music." After you finish your sentence you set the box down in the corner of the room.

Sitting on your knees beside it, Loki stays standing, but keeps close eyes on what you do. You start the familiar process of setting up the player. With everything set up, you dig through the box once again, searching for a good record.

Eventually you found one of your favorite records. It was a 'Nat' King Cole record. You gently put the archaic disc on the player, and set the needle down. As you switched on the music machine and the needle caught into the grooves of the record, smooth jazz piano filled the room. Soon after, the soft, baritone voice of N.K.C. accompanied the piano.

You walked over to the couch and sat down. Loki followed suit and sat beside you.

After a while had passed Loki's voice broke the music. "This is different than the music I am familiar with... However, I like it immensely. What is this man's name?"

Your heart surged with joy. He actually liked this music! "This particular artist is one of my favorites of all time. His name is Nat King Cole."

Loki nods, "I quite enjoy his singing."

You both sat and listened awhile longer in a comfortable silence, other than the music filling the air. But then you heard the strains of one of your favorite N.K.C. songs start up, The Ruby and the Pearl.

You turn to Loki and say," They dance on Asgard, right?"

He blinks a couple times and cracks a knowing smile. "Why yes, of course. As a royal son of Asgard I was taught how to dance. I can do so quite well, too."

Smiling in return you say, "Good, then dance with me!" You stand up and grab his hand pulling him up. This particular song was a slow and overly romantic one, but it was so methodical and gorgeous. You had always dreamt of dancing with a handsome man to it.

Lo and behold, here was one, and you damn well weren't going to pass this up!

"Very well, darling." He tells you. You feel a faint dust of pink on your cheeks, but you ignore it.

Placing his hand on your waist and grabbing one of your's with the other you start to dance after placing your free hand on his shoulder. The first line of the song starts.

_"Can love be as warm as the ruby?"_

You notice how warm Loki is compared to how cold he was in his 'other' form. Without realizing it, you press closer to him.

_"Can love be as pure as the pearl?"_

"You are pure as a pearl, my sweet." You hear Loki say. You look up and see that he is staring at you with his intense gaze. Any other time you would squirm under that hypnotizing stare, but right now, you're so wrapped up in him you can hardly remember how to move your feet.

"Just look in the heart of my love for you;" you hear Nat sing, and you look ever deeper into Loki's eyes. You can smell the rich scent of him. "You`ll find the ruby and the pearl." The unique smell of spearmint and sunshine.

As the string accompaniment plays out for a few measures, you respond with a bashful look at the ground and a murmured, "Thank you."

Mr. Cole starts the next verse, and as he does, Loki spins you gracefully and brings you back with a flourish, moving into your prior steps.

" _My love will endure as the diamond_ ;" the soulful black man sings, " _And shine with the shimmer of gold_."

You swear you saw Loki's eyes shimmer with tender glee.

" _It glows as a bright star above for you,_ "

"You are like a star to me, so bright and inviting. Ever warm and guiding. Without you, who knows where I would be." Loki says in a quiet voice.

" _A thing of beauty to behold_." Nat finishes the line.

"I couldn't have said it better, my dear. You are quite the beauty to behold." Loki quoted.

By now you're face could put a fire truck to shame for the shade of red you turned. "Quit teasing me, honestly." You say in hushed embarrassment.

" _Come close and cling to my kiss,_  
 _Stay close and share the passion of this_."

Loki speaks over the music, "Oh, darling, but I am most certainly not." He brings the hand he was holding to his shoulder and leaves it there, bringing his now free hand to the side of your face. He sweetly brushes his fingertips over your reddened cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "You are simply breath taking to me."

" _Yes, love is as warm as the ruby;_ " Loki's hand is so warm to on your cheek.

" _And love is as pure as the pearl_." You see the same pureness in him, even if he says he's soiled goods.

Bringing your fallen hand up to grasp the one he'd placed on your cheek, you say, "Loki, you are as pure as the pearl in my eyes. As well as a beauty to behold." You confirm to him.

_"Just look in the heart of my love for you;_  
 _You`ll find the ruby and the pearl."_

The final strains of the haunting, yet lovely melody echoes through the room.

_"Just look in the heart of my love for you;_  
 _You`ll find the ruby and the pearl."_

Loki squeezes your hand, and then very reluctantly let's you go.

"That was very..." He trails off and looks up at you. You wait patiently, but you can't help the worried look on your face. Had you crossed a line?

"That was very enjoyable. You're quite the dancer." He finally says.

You hold back the sigh of relief. "You weren't too bad yourself." You grin. "We should do that again sometime." You say as you begin to put the record away in it's case. You push the record player back against the wall and place the box of records beside it.

You have to play more records soon.


	6. Giving love, instead of receiving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Loki know more about you. Actually, you let him in on one of the most key parts of your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... It's been awhile.... It's been awhile. And after my internet has gone out not once, not twice, but thrice from storms, I am now back up and working with a stable connection. I've also been busy with highschool as you can imagine. Plus, marching band is pretty much my life right now... But I'm back! Wooh! Here's some more Loki Love for you. <3 Thank you for reading this and I appreciate all the kind comments and kudos.

Loki POV-  
My how time flies when you are distracted. I have spent a content 3 months with my most hospitable host. She treats me with... respect, and consideration, and most of all with love. It seems I'll never truly understand the inner workings of her mind. I can never guess what she's thinking like I usually can.

  
At the moment I recline on the couch with a book in my hands, and some very delicious Earl Grey tea. My dear lady sits adjacent to me on her favorite arm chair. She sits in an odd fashion, yet looks positively comfortable. She sits so that she drapes over it; her legs slung over one arm rest, and head resting against the other one.

  
She reads as well, and a similar mug of tea leaning precariously against her side. She shifts as if to settle farther into the cushions of the chair, and the mug wobbles. No longer intrigued with my book, I stare at her for awhile. Just when I thought all was for not, she wriggles in her seat again, and down the mug falls.

  
Tea sprays everything in a fifteen foot radius. She gives a squeal of surprise and swears. I try and fail to contain my laughter. She looks over at me and blushes.

  
"Aw man. This sucks," She whines. With a sigh she bends over and picks up the glass. As she does this, I already head to the kitchen to grab a rag from the drawer. When I return I kneel beside her, and begin to mop up the warm liquid.

  
"I thought you might require some assistance," I say with a mirthful grin. She smiles back and thanks me. We return pleasantries as we finish cleaning up the now sticky remnants of the tea.

  
She takes the rag from me after thanking me once again. "It isn't of any trouble, darling." Her soft cheeks fill with heat. I like it when that happens, which seems to be a lot these days.

  
She wanders off to the kitchen and I hear her shuffling around. I saunter over the big window of the front room. The outside realm is white. Snow blankets most everything. The stables, the barn, the lawn, and the endless fields around the estate.

 

I hear her walk up behind me, and turn around to regard her with a smile. She returns it with a stunning one of her own. I find myself noticing just how beautiful she is more and more.

  
Her heart is what I like the most, however. It has so much compassion and kindness. I could never be a quarter as gentle as she is. It makes me glad to know that I know her. To be here with her. To share new experiences of this realm.

  
"Whatcha up to?" I hear her soft, sweet voice ask.

  
"Simply admiring the frozen landscape that has taken place of this realm." I turn back and continue to admire it. "It is pleasant. It also gives one the excuse to stay in and relax by a warm fire."

  
Her cheerful giggle fills the room with a merry tamper. "I'm happy you think so. Winter is my favorite season. It's not just because I prefer cold temperatures, but also because this is the time to be together with loved ones..." She trails off. I turn and see that her eyes seem to see something that isn't there. A distant expression falls upon her face.

  
I stare for a few more moments before she breaks from her melancholy reverie. "Oh. Please excuse me. I didn't mean to.. Space out there." She gives a breathy laugh.

  
"I do not mean to sound intrusive, but I'm wondering something. What are you pondering with such a somber expression?" I ask lightly.

  
She is silent for a moment before responding, "Well, that's a discussion to have over a cup of tea. Let me put some on and I'll tell you." She will tell me, but I have a feeling it's more serious than I had previously thought.

  
I wait with an unusual abundance of patience. She returns with two steaming mugs of tea, and a tin of sweets. Setting the cups on the coffee table and the tin next to them, she opens it and reveals home-made cakes. They smell of strong spices.

  
"What are these?" I pick one up and smell it with intrigue.

  
She picks one out and bites it. An audible snap is heard and then light crunching. She chews and swallows. "Ginger Snaps." She says matter-of-factly. "I usually make them around this time of year. Try one." She urges.

  
Slowly I bring the sweet to my mouth and bit into it. It is hard on the surface, but when I break of a piece with a familiar snap, it chew it. It is extremely good. The rich, robust taste of ginger invades my taste buds, with the light flavor of cinnamon sugar.

  
"I quite like these. They are absolutely delicious." I praise her with a grin.

  
"I'm happy you think so." She grins and her face falls. "Well, I guess I should tell you what's up." Looking up at me, I find a crease between her brow that I only see when she's worried or hurt herself.

  
I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring look. "Take your time. You needn't force yourself to tell me anything you do not wish to share." She gives me a defeated sigh.

  
"I will tell you, Loki. I'm just scared." This confession leaves me reeling. She is scared?

  
"Whatever you are afraid of, I will do everything in my power to protect you from it." I say with a firm voice.

  
The smile that graces her lips is gorgeous. "I appreciate that very much." Her face falls, "But it is to late to do anything this time." Her eyes reach mine and hold them. "I have a story to tell you about my past. Can you let me tell it to it's completion before you ask me a question or comment about something?"

  
I nod and pull my hand away from her shoulder. I give her look as if to say, "'I give you my full attention.'"

  
Nodding in return, the somber look she has deepens.

  
She clears her throat, "When I was seventeen, I was what is known as an 'angst ridden rebel'." She laughs and continues. "Well, one night my parents told me I was to stay in my room and not leave it. For I was grounded until further notice. My brother, at the time, was away at college. He was 28."

  
She reaches and picks up her tea. She takes a quick drink and goes on, "As you can imagine I was furious that my parents had the gall to try and confine me to a room." She glances up to see if she still holds my attention, she does. She looks down again.

  
"I snuck out. It hadn't started raining yet, but the foreboding clouds clung to the sky. I jumped in my car and drove off. My parents figured out I was gone not even ten minutes later. They came after me in their car. I sped faster when I saw their car behind me in the distance. That's when the rain started. It was nothing like I'd ever experienced. It came so suddenly and with such ferocity. My car was swept off the rode. My parents weren't so lucky. They drove far to fast trying to catch up to me. Their vehicle hit a fallen limb they didn't see and the car flipped."

  
"Apparently they died on impact from fatal head trauma. Even if they hadn't gotten brain damage, so much of their skin burned and...." She pauses to steel herself and I hadn't noticed the tears that began to well in her eyes. I put a comforting arm on her shoulder, urging her to continue. Her eyes glance up at me and looks back down. She slides closer to me. Our legs press together and her side is against my own. Her head is right under my chin, so that if I wanted to, I could rest it on the top of her head.

  
"The occurrence of my parents' deaths was devastating. My brother was never quite the same after it happened. He became more distant with me. I haven't heard a single word from him in a good three years." She sniffles and I wrap my other arm around her in a hug. She sets her glass on the table and turns to bury her face in my shoulder. She quietly sobs into my chest as I rub soothing patterns on her back.  
"I'm sorry." She says, "I just get overly emotional around holidays."

  
"There is no reason to apologize, my dear. I am glad to know about something so important to you." I brush away a few stray tears with my thumb. Her eyes are even more brilliant than normal. Her tears give them an extra gleam.

  
"I just wish I hadn't left the house that day. It would have never happened. They would have nev-" A new round of sobs racks her frame.

  
"Shh, shh, shh... Do no tell me you blame yourself for the passing of your mother and father." The look she gives me tells me that she does, indeed, blame everything on herself. "Oh, darling. It isn't your fault in the slightest."

 

"Then who's, Loki?" She asks me miserably. "Who the hell is at fault, if not for me?"

 

"Well, no one but the weather is to be accused for causing your parents' deaths. Yes?"

  
"Well, yes I know bu-"

  
"But nothing. It was not your fault." I cut her off. "You need to stop lamenting over this, and move on. Forgive yourself and live each day for them, yeah?" I tell her.

  
She sniffles and nods. "Yeah..." A new wave of tears flood her eyes, but she weeps silently this time. The tears stream down her face and her shoulders shake quietly.

  
"Come here, love." I fold her back into an embrace. Her small arms wrap around me, and she grabs onto the back of my shirt. We sit in relative silence for awhile until she pulls back and looks at me. Her eyes are pink and puffy from her tears. Yet her cheeks are a most becoming shade of pink.

  
"Thank you for your wise words and kindness, Loki." Her eyes are warmer and no longer harbor pain.

  
I shake my head, "It is the very least I could do. For all you have for me. All the patience and consideration you've shown me.. It is no trouble. Thank you for confiding in me."

  
We share another moment of calm quiet. I gaze into her eyes, and she does the same. I lean forward and place my forehead on hers, the bridges of our noses touching. Her eyes are half-way lidded. I feel her warm breath brush over my face and smell ginger.

  
I also smell her. It is a very pleasant smell. It smells like a kitchen of various baked things. It smells inviting, comforting, and above all warm. Just like her.

  
I lean in a bit closer, and her eyes close to impossibly small slits as she whispers breathily, "Loki..." The small space between us closes and our lips touch.

  
Her lips feel even better than I had thought. They are full and smooth. I lick her bottom lip in a gentle request. She opens her mouth ever-so-slightly, allowing me access. My tongue meets hers, and they dance. I am pleased when I hear her sigh in a most intoxicating way.

  
I pull away, but let our foreheads remain pressed together. Her hands travel from my back to the front of my chest. They trail up and wrap themselves around my neck. This time she is the one who kisses me.  
With more energy this time, I feel her lips move with mine. I rub her back with one hand and reach the other to cup the side of her face and use my thumb to massage a small circle behind her ear. My finger tips brush through her soft hair, as her hands tangle into my own hair at the back of my neck.

  
My tongue enters her mouth again, but this time I make sure to leave no place untouched. She makes a sweet noise as I continue to probe her mouth my tongue. Eventually, though, she breaks away. Breathing heavily and with her eyes closed she lies her head on my shoulder. I curl my arms around her and hold her close.  
For once in my sempiternal life time, I feel warm. I feel loved. I feel... happy.


	7. Hardcore Snuggling Occurs in this Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out how Loki feels about staying with you. Oh, and he hella snuggles you. (I swear I didn't just use 'hella' seriously. It was ironic.)

It was a cold day outside. One of the coldest so far this year. You had a fire going in the hearth. You had baggy sweats, a wool sweater, and thick socks on, trying in vain to keep yourself warm. Loki had sweats on as well, but only wore a simple black t-shirt. The cold hardly seeming to bother him in the slightest.

  
"How the hell are you not freezing right now?" You said through chattering teeth as you grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around yourself. You sat yourself down on the couch next to Loki. You two were about to watch a Christmas movie: The Grinch with Jim Carrey. It was one of your personal favorites, because you had always loved the change of heart the Grinch had at the end.

  
It reminded you of how different Loki was than you were expecting. He still had narcissistic tendencies, of course. And sometimes he was a bit demanding or even hostile. But he was not as bad as you had thought he would have been. He could still be extremely sweet, and even caring. Loki truly seemed to hold some consideration, if not affection, for you.

  
Loki laughed at you, "I don't know. Probably because of my ambiguous heritage," he said matter-of-factly. Like it wasn't a big deal to him that he came from lineage that was spurned for hatred in his old home.   
You allow him a small smile and give him a light punch in the shoulder. The opening titles start on the screen for the movie when you hear a ding from the kitchen. "That'd be the cookies," you tell him. "Be right back."

  
When you get to the kitchen you put on oven mitts and pull out the chocolate chip cookies that Loki had requested to try. He had said he would like to "partake in Midgardian treats", or so he had put it. You had not had any qualms with baking them up. You probably would have made them any way.

  
After setting some of the cookies on a plate, you poured two mugs of hot cocoa and topped them with whipped cream and cinnamon. Then you put the plate and mugs on a serving tray, brought it to the living room, and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch.

  
"Hope you like cinnamon on your cocoa as much as I do," you told Loki as you handed him his cocoa. He took an experimental sip and gave you an approving smile as he grabbed a cookie from the plate. You grabbed one for yourself and settled down under the covers with your own mug of cocoa.

  
It had gotten to the part in the movie where the Grinch first met Cindy Lou in the mail room. You felt a disturbance and turned to catch Loki staring at you.

  
Unable to help yourself from blushing you say, "Do I have cookie crumbs on my face?"

  
He laughs at you, "No, I just like looking at you sometimes. You express your emotions so openly." Loki scratches the back of his neck. "Apologies, is that bothering you?"

  
You answer him as you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, "Well, since having an openness of expression isn't bad...." You trail off waiting for his answer.

  
"Not at all, darling," he answers honestly.

  
You smile at him, "Then it isn't bothering me at all." You giggle.

  
Smiling he pulls at the blanket, "Can I come under there with you? I believe I am feeling a bit cold."

  
You set your cup down and let him under the quilt with you. Loki lays his arm across your shoulders and you snuggle into his side, resting your head on his chest. Surprisingly, he is warm. You would have figured he would be cool to the touch. A funny part in the movie happens when The Grinch is having a mental break down before the town celebration. He is currently having his head smashed by a giant monkey with crash cymbals.

  
"My, for someone supposedly so shallow and self-centered, he is quite amusing," he comments.

  
"Heh, I know. He's really funny. The man who plays the Grinch is a really big actor. He is in a bunch more funny movies," you tell him. "We can watch them together," you add.

  
He looks down at you, and you look up to see him regarding you with a smile, "I'd like that. This is very fun. I enjoy doing things with you."

  
You grin back at him, "You make things I used to think were boring a lot of fun."

  
He kisses you on the temple, and then returns to watching the movie. You lay your head back down on his chest. You had never really thought about it before, but... What were you to Loki? What was he to you? You did not even know. You knew he was important to you. You didn't know how it happened, and you did not even realize it had happened until just now. The man you should be fearing and loathing, actually makes you're boring and lonely life so much better than it used to be.

  
You must have fallen asleep to the feeling of warmth and intoxicating scent Loki gave off, for you awoke to being lifted and carried to your room. Loki climbed the stairs and you burrowed your face into his neck sleepily and tightened your grip about his shoulders. You felt a chuckle rumble through him.

  
"I see you've awoken, darling," his silky voice murmurs.

  
You mumble something incoherent in response, and he laughs again. You finally feel yourself being set down on your bed and covered by blankets. Just when Loki was about to turn to leave you reach out and grasp the hem of his shirt.

  
"Stay and keep me warm," if you were fully awake you would never have had the guts to do this with a man, let alone with Loki. Also, if you were more conscious, you would have remembered not to demand something from Loki, knowing how he was. But, you were being completely innocent. You just wanted to snuggle.

  
His familiar laugh floated down to your ears, and you felt him sit on the edge of your bed. He reached down and began ,gently, to pet your hair.   
"You'd like me to stay and keep you company this cold night, dear heart?" he asks you.

  
You nod sleepily, "Please?" You ask him nicely.

  
"I cannot refuse such an adorable request of my most humble host," he tells you with a hint of humor evident in his words.

  
Loki pulls up the covers and sidles up to your side. You rest your head on his shoulder and sling your arm across his chest, and he puts his arm under your back. You hear him sigh contentedly and you hum in an agreement. You press your nose into Loki and breathe him in. You had never done this with any one before, yet it seemed so natural to be like this with Loki.

  
"Loki?" you mumble to him.

  
"Yes, darling?"

  
"Do you like living here with me? I mean you used to live in a palace, right? You're probably used to having things your way all the time, and I can't offer the most luxurious of things. I'm not saying I don't have a beautiful house, because I do," you begin to ramble. "Or that I don't have a good life, because I do. I won't deny that it's been more enjoyable since you've come around, but what do you think?" You feel like smacking yourself now. You practically just talked his ear right off.

  
Loki is quiet for a few beats, and you are afraid that you may have upset him. You want to crawl out of his arms and out of your bed, but you do not move. You realize he is just gathering words for a proper response.

  
Soon, perhaps not soon enough, however, he gives you a surprising response, "I think I've enjoyed myself here with you, more than I've enjoyed anything in my life before. You are exponentially kind to me, and never hostile or rude. You are very intelligent so I have very significant and knowledgeable conversations with you," he sits up and looks down at you. You remain laying down.

  
He continues, "Your cooking is phenomenal, and I have enjoyed everything you prepare. I appreciate the way you always worry about me. It makes me happy when I walk in the room and you grace me with your gorgeous smile, or I hear your lovely voice singing something sweet. I know you think I've made your life better, but in truth, my dear, you've made mine remarkably better."

  
His confession leaves you reeling, and you have no idea how to respond. Eventually though, you sit up as well, and grasp his large hands in your own small ones. Instead, however, Loki wraps his hands around yours instead, and looks you in the eyes with his powerful gaze.

  
"Thank you, Loki. I feel much better," your grin sheepishly. "I'm happy you think all those things about me. I had no idea that was how you felt, and honestly, I'm a bit shocked. Happy, ecstatic even, but still, quite stunned," you admit.

  
Loki reaches up with one hand and brushes his thumb along your jaw. You look down and trace patterns in his hand with your fingers. You find a small scar on his the heel of his palm. You begin to smooth your finger over it. You feel Loki move in closer to your face. You look up and find that if you were to move your face mere centimeters forward, his lips would easily meet yours.

  
You look up to find his eyes trained on your mouth. However, he must have felt your stare, because he looks up into your eyes. You hold his gaze for a few more seconds, until you finally meet his thin, warm lips with your own smooth, pink ones. He reacts to your kiss almost immediately, cupping your cheek with his already raised hand, and placing the one that you were holding on the small of your back. Loki easily lifts you and sits you on his lap, so that you straddle him.

  
You cannot stop yourself from wrapping your slender arms around his neck, to deepen the embrace. You break from each others' mouth to breath, but Loki trails small pecks down your jaw and to your neck. He begins to venture down the expanse of your neck with a tiny bite here, and a little lick there. He finds a sweet spot on the right side of your throat, that makes you involuntarily moan.

  
Loki grins against your neck, then brings his lips back up to meet yours. He licks your bottom lip in a polite request. He doesn't have to ask you more than once, before you are parting your lips for him. Loki slips his tongue in and begins to explore the inside your mouth. His tongue flicks up to lick the roof of your mouth, causing you to groan in response.

  
This spurs Loki to push down onto the bed, and he caresses down the side of your body with his left hand. He breaks the kiss and begins to attend to your neck again. Seeking out another place to leave his mark there.

  
"Loki," you sigh out his name.

  
"Hmmm," is the only response you receive.

  
"Loki," you say more firmly this time.

  
He leans back, but only slightly. He is hovering above you, lust and passion unmistakable in his eyes. Yet there lies a query there.

  
"I like what your doing. I mean I really, like it. But, I don't think now-" he cuts you off with a good-natured chortle.

  
"I understand, darling," he says as he leans back. "However much it may be to my disappointment," he adds with a heavy sigh.

  
You sit up and begin to fidget a bit, "Sorry," you say hardly above a whisper. You know he can hear you fine.

  
Loki caresses your cheek, and leans in to give your other a small peck, "There is nothing to forgive. You did not request anything you did not have a right to. I respect you enough not to do something you do not wish of me," Loki reassures you.

  
You nod and give him a gracious smile, "I am grateful for that, Loki. Thank you."

  
"Of course, dear heart," he returns your smile. "Now, shall we 'hit the sack' as you say?"

  
You can't help but snicker, "Sure thing, Silver." You tease him with the nick name you gave him.

  
Loki retaliates by pressing his fingers into your sides, tickling you. You yelp and try to squirm from his touch, but to no avail. He tickles you until you are on the verge of tears of laughter.

  
"Loki, please. I'm sorry," your speech breaks to giggle, "I won't say it again."

  
"Do I have your word?" He is laughing with you now.

  
You remain silent, spurring him to tickle you with more fervor now.

  
"Okay! Okay! Fine you have my word, dammit!" Loki finally releases you. You fall back onto the bed and catch your breath. "That was so unfair," you pout.

  
"Aheheheheh," he chuckles, "I find your laughter to be one of the most exhilarating sounds I've ever had the most esteemed pleasure to hear."

  
You roll your eyes, but you can't help the blush that rises on your cheeks. It's dark in your room, so you hope Loki can't see it. But something tells you he can.

  
"Alright," you say, "time to go to bed now, mister."

  
He chuckles, "Why of course, my lady." Loki lays down and you resume from where you had left of previous to the short make-out session that had happened. Soon, you and Loki were dosing off in each others arms.

  
That night you had a dream that you were in an endless meadow of flowers, everything was warm and smelled very familiar. You finally recognize it to be Loki's scent. You walk around for a bit, admiring the beautiful and seemingly amaranthine number of flowers as you go.

  
You abruptly come across a section of the flowers that are withering. You step into the languish blossoms and find yourself sinking into them. You grab out to catch yourself on a section of healthy flowers, but they turn into rotten plants as well. You struggle until you realize that it makes you sink faster. You start to panic and thrash around for something, anything sold. You find nothing, though, and eventually, you disappear under the wilting flowers. Their sickly-sweet odor filling your nostrils and mouth.

  
You scream, but no sound comes out. That is until you feel something, or rather someone, touch your shoulder. You jerk awake, another shriek ripping out of your now sore throat. Loki shushes you and pulls you into his criss-crossed lap, curling his strong arms around you. You can feel the distress pouring off him from your outcry. He closes his arms around you more tightly, trying to quiet the sobs now racking your body.

  
Eventually, your crying ceases to sniffles. Loki loosens, but does not release, his grip around you, but to raise a hand to wipe away tears from your cheeks with one hand.

  
"Darling, you are causing me to worry. Are you hurt? What is the matter? I beg you, tell me," his face show nothing but pure concern.

  
Sniffling a few more times you respond, "I-I'm not hu-rt," your voice shakes from the crying. "I had an a-awful dream, is al-ll."

  
He nods in understanding, "Would you like to speak with me about it?"

  
You think for a minute before nodding. "Okay," you sigh, trying to calm yourself, "It started out alright. I was in an endless field of flowers. The smell they held had a familiar scent. Then I recognized it as..." you pause, now shy.

  
"Yes?" Loki prompts.

  
"I recognized it as how you smell," you finally concede. You look up to catch the end of a smile, but his face returns to the mask of concern it originally held.   
"Continue, darling." Loki gently urges you.

  
Nodding, you continue to relay the dream you had to its end. After you had finished telling Loki your dream he looked grave for a second. But only just a second, for he gave you an encouraging smile.

  
"Do not fret, dear one. Everything is fine now. I will protect you, no matter what. Alright?" He promises with a consoling kiss on the forehead. You nod again and hug him. Loki presses you close to him. Giving you one last squeeze, he releases you.

  
"It is still very late. We should carry on resting, yeah?" Loki tells you.

  
"Yeah. Okay," you agree. He lays down, but you hesitate. "Loki?"

  
"Yes, darling?" he uses his usual response. Just like when you are in another room than he, calling his name.

  
You swallow hard, "Do you really promise to keep me safe?" You were quite traumatized. You hadn't had a nightmare since your parents died.

  
Loki pulls you down to him and lays you on his chest, your legs tangle under the covers, and you press your face into his chest.

  
"I swear it. You have my word as a former prince of Asgard. Even if it is a terribly shallow declaration." You can hear the grimace in his words.

  
You shake your head, "No. That is actually very reassuring. Thank you, Loki. It makes me feel much more safe."

  
"You are entirely welcome, my dear." Loki kisses your hair.

  
"Good night, Loki."

  
You barely hear him as you drift out of consciousness, "Good night, my love. May you have sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I've written more than I usually do this chapter. I was feeling all lovey dovey after snuggling with my my man friend, I guess. Plus, it was seriosly cold where I live today, and I had a three-and-half hour band practice, so I consumed a bunch of hot chocolate. I have no regrets. Leave comments and tell me what you think, if you want. Kudos are vastly appreciated. 
> 
> Love,  
> FriendlyFire


	8. Cross My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens. Loki. Loki. Kittens. That is all. <3

You woke up, relishing in the blissful comfort you were in. Loki was still here. In bed. With you. You sighed, and felt said bed mate stir. 

You smiled to yourself with giddy joy, "Loki," you whispered. He shifted again. You turned in his arms so that you were facing him now and rested a hand on his cheek. You smoothed your thumb over it, and smiled wider.

A bit louder this time, "Sweetheart."

His eyes open. Instantly, his devilish grin is there. Before you can wrap your mind around what he is doing, he leans in and kisses the tip of your nose. You feel your face heat up.

"Morning, darling," he says in a voice still a bit muddled from sleep. You grin as impishly as Loki. This causes him to look at you with a bemused expression.

"What ever are you up to?", he inquires as he reaches up to twirl a bit of your hair around his index finger.

Snickering, you just shake your head, "Oh, nothing, nothing."

Loki narrows his eyes playfully, "You think you can lie to the god of mischief and LIES?"

"Heehee. You asked if I was up to something. Clearly, I'm laying down." You stick your tongue out to add immaturity to your statement.

"Eheheheh. Oh, that simply won't do," Loki sits up in bed, "I fear I must resort to drastic measures to attain the truth from you, darling."

"Your mischief is showing, Silver." You say this as you try to scramble out of the bed and away from your once snuggle buddy, now tickle assailant.

"Where?" He looks down at himself, but looks up without lifting his head to spy you beginning to escape the room. "Running won't help, you know. I'll catch you eventually. For you can run, as they say, but you cannot hide."

By the time he finished speaking you were out of the room and slamming the door shut behind you, giggling all the while. You heard the door to your bedroom squeak as Loki pushed it open to follow you.

You realized as you hid yourself snugly in the coat closet at the end of the staircase, that you were playing hide and seek with Loki. Hah! This had to be the cutest thing ever. You pushed yourself back further when you saw Loki's feet outside the door. As quietly as you could manage, you pushed a box to cover you from your feet to knees. Just so that if Loki opened the door he wouldn't see them peeking out from under all the coats.

And open the door he did. It swung open with a big gust of wind, and you feared for a moment that it would send the coats swinging to reveal you behind them. However, they hardly shuffled. You stiffened your entire body and held your breath. Loki reached in and poked around the coats- He almost touched your shoulder! You bit your lip trying to keep from either giggling or squealing, or perhaps both.

Eventually, to your relief, he deemed the closet absent of your presence, and closed the door. You sighed...and it must've been far to loud, for the door swung back open.

"Pet? Did I hear you just then?" You picked up a sly grin in his words. Even though you were afraid he would find you, you giggled anyway. "AHA!" he exclaimed. Loki split the coats on the rack apart and you saw an evil crack of a smile on his face.

"Hiya," you said feebly, even giving a dainty little wave.

Loki laughed darkly and reached out and grabbed your waist pulling you flush against him. "Now that I've got my hands on you... What shall I do with you?" The naughty grin grew wider on his face, so that you could see the pearly teeth beneath his lips.

You set your face in mock ponder, then gasped and said, "I know! You should let me go. Yeah, definitely let me go!"

He thought for a moment, but just a moment, and gripped you tighter pressing his forehead to yours, "I don't think so."

"Damn, worth a try."

More laughter poured from him as he slung you over his shoulder and carried you to the couch. You giggled profusely, and lightly pounded his back with your palms. Finally, he threw you down on the seat. "Now, its time for that promised punishment." He eyed your most ticklish spot, your sides, and quicker than lightning, began to follow through with his promise.

Loki flicked his fingers up and down your sides, over your abdomen, and even under your chin. He got braver and reached a hand down to tickle your thigh. Well, at least until you let out a gasp that stopped his good-natured torture in its tracks. The expression on his face went blank. The air had a hint of lust, but was overpowered by a heady sense of sheer awkwardness.

Before the moment could run off and forever be a maladroit one, you reached your hands up under Loki's shirt and tickled his stomach. The noise that came from him was so out of character of him, you almost stopped. Almost.

He laughed, and it was the most mirthful and carefree thing you'd heard in your whole life. You flipped him so he laid on the couch, and you sat atop him, furthering your exploration of his torso. You began to poke and wriggle your fingers into his ribs. Loki must of had enough because he grabbed your hands and pushed you back into the couch, holding them above your head.

He was panting, "I think..that's...quite enough."

You grinned in glee, "You're absolutely adorable, Loki.

He blinked down at you in disbelief and... ... ...blushed. Loki, blushed.

Your face fell into a blank expression, "You're blushing." You stated the obvious.

Loki quickly sat back and put a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. "I most certainly am not," his voice wavered in embarrassment, and was muffled by his hand.

You sat up as well and leaned in close to him, eyes sparkling, "Oh YES you are. You look even more precious now!" You tittered in joy.

"P-prec-! Be quiet, woman. This moment, or so help me." Loki warned, taking his hand away from his face, and tried to look menacing. It only added to the cute factor.

You squealed and threw your arms about his neck, "So cute!" You delighted and shifted to sit on his lap, and then gave his cheek a light kiss.

Loki neither embraced nor rejected your affection, he merely sighed in defeat. You took that as an opportunity to nuzzle your face against the side of his.

"Honestly, what are you? A cat?" Loki grumbled, but finally curled his arms around you.

Your eyes lit up, "Do you like kittens, Loki?"

  
He raised an eyebrow, "They're not terrible, no." 

"You like kittens, don't you, Loki?" You stared up into his face with a suspicious smile.

He grunted.

"You do, don't you!" You cried and began to bounce up and down in his lap like a child. 

"Darling, as much as it pleases me to see you this excited, please refrain from doing that whilst on my lap." he laughed shamelessly.  
  
\---------------------  
  
"Alright, here they are." You lead Loki to the back of the barn, and there awaited a sight so adorable it competed with the very man who stood beside you.

Loki walked up to the small bundles of fur gathered around their mother for warmth. That's right you had kittens, but they weren't technically yours. A mother cat just happened to have had it's babies in your barn. You didn't have it in you to throw her and her babies out in the cold so you let the mama cat stay.

You strode over to the kittens and crouched beside them, and Loki followed suit. The kittens were old enough now to hold without the mother getting angry, so you picked up a little black one and placed it in Loki's arms. The sight of him with it nearly had you in tears from how freaking cute it was. He lifted the small thing up to his face to inspect it further. The little thing licked the tip of Loki's nose and you almost squealed. You had been doing a lot of that recently.

Loki smiled at the kitten and brought it back down to his arms. With so much gentleness you would have thought he might break the little kit, he began to pet it. You picked up a tiny gray kitten with a white muzzle and paws and began to scratch its head.

"You know what? I think I do like these soft midgardian creatures. They have such a dignified and regal air to them, do they not?" Loki looked up at you, waiting for your answer.

"Well, I really love cats, too. You should see puppies one of these days, though. Those little guys, man, I would love to roll around in a room full of 'em." You giggled.

Loki looked down at the feeble critter in his arms and wiggled his finger above it. The black ball of fur turned to its back and began to bat at his finger. A blissful smile broke out on Loki's face.

"Can we bring one or two into the house, darling?" He looked up at you with hope.

You sighed, "I don't know Loki, they're still pretty young. Do you really want to take these little guys from their mother?"

He pouted, actually pouted, and shook his head, "No, I suppose not."

You smiled and set the gray kitten down next to its mother and siblings, "If they are still here by the time they're grown enough, you can choose two to bring into the house. How about it?"

Loki looked up at you with pure delight, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," you made the gesture, "and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye, should I lie." You swore.

"That's an interesting way to put it." He chuckled, "You midgardians and your unique idioms. However, I do not wish for you to die. Is that understood? Good."

You hummed in agreement, "Alright, I'm gonna go inside and start on breakfast. You can stay out here for a while longer if you'd like."

He simply nodded, attention already back on the kittens. "I shall call you Dyster, little one." Loki said in a mellow voice.

You thought you would just die, anyway, from how cute the action of him fawning over the tiny animal was. You silently prayed that the kittens would still be there when they got old enough to adopt from their mother. Loki seemed to really enjoy them, and that made you infinitely more happy.


	9. An Eventful Outting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this. Loki and you are going out on a date. *Party music* WHOOP WHOOP! I hope you enjoy and I adore any and all comments I receive. Thank you to anyone still reading this. (Even though it is kinda pathetically boring.)

      Evening colored the late autumn sky a blood red mixed with burning oranges, pastel pinks, and deep purples. Clouds traced the sky in a way that made them look like sheer tissue paper. A cool breeze rolled through the grasses in the fields surrounding your home. Giving it a frigid air. You really needed to check the insolation of the place.   

        You witness the beauty of fall from your spot on the cushion of the window sill in the kitchen. You have a sketch pad and a pencil, drawing whatever comes to mind. Breathing in, you exhale the breath in a pondering sigh. The cause for this was boredom. You were pitifully bored, and couldn't think of anything to do.  

        The front door opened and closed, signaling that Loki was back from visiting the cats in the barn. He'd been doing that daily after lunch. He hung his coat and scarf (which you had knitted once he found out you knew how, requesting it be made green) on the coat rack, and placed his shoes at the door.  

        He found you at your seat with the pad of paper, sketching something with fervor. Loki was instantly intrigued and approached your busy and unguarded form. Glancing over your shoulder, he saw his own likeness staring back. He leaned in closer for further inspection just as you were adding his usual impish smirk.  

        You still failed to notice him, until you felt his cool breath move your hair. Jumping a bit, you turned to give him a surprised look.  

        "When ever did you get there?!", you squeaked.  

        "Eheheh, not long ago, I assure you.", Loki said with the same smile you had just started penciling in.  

        That's when you realize he most likely saw what exactly you were drawing.  

        "I didn't know you could draw. You do so quite well, actually. May I see it again. I wish to appraise it further," he continued on.  

        "Mm... Nuh uh," you denied much to his disappointment, "it's really bad. I honestly do not want you to torment me about how bad it looks."  

        Loki seemed hurt, "Darling, why would I, and when ever have I for that matter, tormented you."  

        You thought for a second, taking your bottom lip in your teeth and worrying it. "Never," you conceded, "do you really want to see it?"  

        Loki nodded, and you held up the drawing for him. He gently took the pad of paper from your grasp and looked at it. He sat beside you, and you shifted so you were on your knees beside him. You rested your chin on his shoulder as he began to flip through more of the drawings. He stopped on one piece you actually were proud of. It was of a woman standing on a grassy knoll, her long red hair was being tossed by a soft wind, and she looked off in the distance with a melancholy countenance.  

        "This is remarkable. Absolutely splendid." Loki finally broke the silence. You turned your head so that your cheek now rested on his shoulder, and the top of your head rested against his.  

        "You really think so?" You asked hesitantly.  

        Loki turned his head slightly to look at you with a reassuring smile, "Indeed I do."  

"She was based off my mother as a young woman," you told him.

"Your mother was a beautiful lady," Loki began, "however, not quite as beautiful as the daughter she brought life to. I thank her for bringing you into this world." He grinned.

        You smiled back and gave his cheek a kiss, "Well, thank you ever so much, Prince Loki." You joked, jumping up and curtseyed for added effect.  

        A strange light passed through his eyes, and he eyed you much as he had the art prior. You stood up straight and gave him a quizzical expression.  

        "What is it?" You finally asked.  

        Loki shook his head and grinned as usual, "I was just thinking...," he trailed off.   

        "Hmhm, that's dangerous." You poked fun at him.  

        "Oi, do I need to teach you another lesson?" He poked back.  

        "Eep! Never mind." You giggled.  

        You thought for a second when you had an epiphany.   

        "Hey!" you suddenly exclaimed, "How about we go out tonight?"  

        "Go out?" Loki questioned.  

        You nodded, "Yeah, I've never shown you around town before, and it's been practically four months since you've been staying here. The most you've seen is the clothes department of the mall, and not much else. How's about a give you the grand tour?"  

        He thought for a few seconds, contemplating. "What if someone recognizes me? I was willing to go the first time because I required things to wear, and I was not in sight of other mortals for long."  

        He had a fair point. Plus, people in your town weren't exactly courteous about privacy. They were quite prying, to be completely honest. But they never prodded at your personal life, because no one ever noticed you. Well, except for when they needed your help. Then it was, "Oh, ____, please help us. We NEED you."  

        While you lamented this, Loki examined your face, waiting for your reply.  

        You finally came to a conclusion, "We can still go out. No one will notice us, I promise."  

        He gave you an incredulous look, but finally gave in. "Alright. Let's go out. What attire shall I dress in?"  

        You chuckled at his proper behavior, "Nothing too fancy. Something still appropriate for dinner, though"  

        He nodded and declared he would be ready within the hour, adding that you get ready as well. Before he headed up stairs, he turned to you with a grin, "I'm extremely excited for tonight."   

        You gave him a warm smile, "Me too, Loki."  

        With a light chuckle he headed up to his room and started getting ready. You followed behind, and went to your own room to get ready.          

 

____________________ 

 

        Applying a sheer lip gloss to your mouth you stood up straight and appraised your reflection in the mirror. You had on a black dress that wasn't too formal, but still looked nice. It had lace sleeves that were sewn in a flowery pattern. The lace continued down the front of it in a "V" just above your bust line and cut off into black satin stopping just above your knee.  

        Accessories included: safety pin earrings, a leather studded bangle, one black and two silver rings on your left hand, and strappy high heels. You left your hair down in loose waves, and added a light rose scented perfume for a finishing touch.   

        To put it blatantly, you looked sexy. That was easy to tell, and it made you giddy for Loki's reaction. So much so that you went to his room, knocking first, and then entering when he called that it was okay.  

        Saying he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Because he was flabbergasted at the sight of you.  

        "My, my. You look positively radiant," he told you taking a step back from you to see better. You blushed darkly at this. Loki walked up to you and placed a hand on your cheek, "Such a lovely color."  

        You looked down from embarrassment, murmuring a small, but confident, "Thank you, Loki."   

        Loki had on a black suit, white button down shirt with a black tie, and the green scarf you had made him. His hair was slicked back as impeccably as usual. He looked dashing to say the least.  

        "You know," you said getting a bit bolder, "you look very dapper as well, Loki." You gave him a spry smile.  

        With a grin his very own he took your considerably smaller hand in his larger one, and kissed your knuckles. "I am not worthy of such marvelous attention from you, my lady."  

        Oh my. You could just faint. Barley standing on your own, you're tempted to lean against Loki, but he doesn't give you time to make a decision.  

        "Shall we be going then, my dear?" He asks holding out a bent arm for you to lace your arm through.  

        "My lady", he says, "my dear", he says. What were you really to Loki? You've been asking yourself that question more and more lately. It seemed that you may never know. But you didn't care at the moment. You just wanted to go have fun with Loki tonight. So you allowed him to tuck your arm under his and let him lead you down the stairs.  

        You both had put your coats on and walked out to the car. However, before allowing you to get in Loki stopped you. "What?"  

        "I think today, I shall show you how wonderful magic is," he declares.  

        You give him an incredulous look, but allow him to take your arm again. Before you could blink twice, you were standing on a street corner in the middle of a bustling city.  

        You looked around in awe and smile broadly. "Loki," you begin breathless, "that was amazing. Truly amazing!" You reach up on your tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He blinked several times before an exhilarated grin spreads across his face.  

        "Darling...." he trails off.  

        "Oops, sorry. We're in public. I shouldn't have done that," you try to not let the embarrassment show on your face, mentally slapping yourself.  

        "Oh, no. Not that, love," he tells you, and you look up in confusion. "Next time... Linger..." He finally states his grin widening.  

        "Where are we?" It dawns on you that you don't have a clue. 

        Neither does Loki apparently when he says, "I haven't the faintest, love. I just thought it to be wiser to go to a place that neither of us are known in." 

        Wise, you think, very wise. 

        And with that, you set off to find a nice, but not too nice, restaurant to eat. As you walk in the chilly night air of whatever city, Loki and you chat about this and that. Suddenly, Loki stops you in front of an extremely fancy place.  

        "Shall we dine here, darling?" He looks to you for agreement, but seems rather settled on this place.  

        "Yeah. Loki, I said a 'nice' place. Not the most expensive joint you could find," you say.  

        He rolls his eyes, "If expense is what you're all fussed about, then calm down. " 

        You raise a questioning brow to him in response, "And why would that be?"  

        He winks at you, "I don't  JUST teleport, love. My repertoire is much more extensive than that."  

        You shake your head with a surrendering sigh and a smile, "Fine then. But I hardly think I'm dressed for the occasion." You look down at your outfit.  

        "Oh, nonsense. You look stunning. Honestly, you would have stuck out like a rose in a field of daises if we went to a more meager establishment. However, I still believe you'll be the belle of the ball tonight, even here."  

        Your face was so red, you could of sworn it was emitting a glow. "You must think me a piece of bread in need of butter," you say, mimicking his regal accent.  

        Loki chuckled at your ludicrous behavior and showed you into the fancy place. When you walked in you saw a host standing behind a podium wearing a black tail suit and a snooty expression.  

        You tugged on Loki's sleeve and he bent down slightly for you to murmur in his ear, "Loki, I believe you have to have a reservation for a place like this," you finished just in time to reach the man and hear him say just as much.  

        Loki stood up straight and assessed the man in an austere manner, before saying in a firm voice, "We would like a seat."  

        The man began to ask if we had a reservation as you foretold, when you heard Loki whisper something under his breath.  

        "Yes, we have a reservation. It's under Eccleston," he replied a moment after.  

        The host looked down, and looked back up with an overly jovial face, "Mr. Eccleston! Right this way, sir."   

        Another man, dressed similarly to the other, comes up and asks for your coats. Loki takes your's off for you and hands it to the man, doing the same for his own coat.  

        Loki began to lead you to follow the host, and you press your face against his arm to stifle a laugh. Just like before, you tug on his sleeve and he leans down to listen intently, "You're wonderful, you know that?" You gaze at him with fondness and admiration.  

        Loki's mirthful laughter fills your senses, and he turns his head to press his mouth against your ear and whispers, "That's my line."  

        You finally make it to your table. It was in the back, away from any possible prying eyes, and beside big windows that displayed the beauty of the city you were in from above. The lights inside of the dining area are dim, and add an indisputable air of romance. The table you are shown to has a stout candle in a silver and red holder in the middle of it, and a clean white table cloth is strewn across it with plates and cutlery set up for the two of you.  

        You release Loki's arm and walk to your chair, about to slide it out and sit. Loki reaches it before you do, and pulls it out for you in a chivalrous manner.  

        You give him a quiet 'thank you' and sit down letting him scoot the chair back under you. He then goes across from you at the small table and sits down himself.  

        The man from before comes back after a while of letting you get comfortable, and asks you what you would like to drink setting a menu for you both down in front of you.  

        Glancing at the menu, you can hardly read any of it. It was all unmistakably in French, and you knew near to nothing of the language. However, you didn't have much time to panic, because Loki ended up ordering for the both of you.  

        "I'd like a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, leave the bottle on the table after you bring it."  

        The man nodded, and dashed off to go get what was asked of him.  

        You set your menu down in front of you and admitted, "I honestly feel so uncultured right now." You both chuckled at this, and you continued, "How about you just order my food, too. I trust you have good taste?"  

        Loki was all smiles as he replied, "Of course I have good taste. Just look who I'm sitting with."  

        You blushed, but still had the tenacity to say, "Why, Loki. You wouldn't be flirting with me, would you?"  

        "Who could say?" he murmured.  

        Your conversation was cut off by a waiter bringing the wine, opening it in front of you, pouring it, and leaving it on the table as per request. After the waiter was done with that, they asked what you would have to eat, and again, Loki ordered it. 

        Soon, the food was brought and you both were quiet for a few minutes as you ate. Soon enough, you were half-way through your dish, when you asked Loki a question that hadn't occurred to you until now. 

        "Hey, Loki? Is it okay that you used magic tonight?" 

        He picked up his napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth before answering, "Yes, I believe so. I was hesitant to use it in the past for several reasons, but mainly because I was worried it would lead someone to me. But, I used it for small things when you weren't around." Here he took a sip of his wine, "Simple stuff like levitating my bed, or making myself disappear."  

        "You didn't use that last one for spying, did you?" You playfully glared at him. 

        "Of course not, darling. I'd never do something so underhanded." He looked pretty sincere. So you just rolled your eyes, and continued on with a new line of conversation. 

         

_________________ 

 

        You were now back on the streets of the city, walking around aimlessly and just talking. You'd always known it, but under the lights of the street lamps, and the happy glow emitting from him, it enhanced the utter attractiveness of Loki. He must have asked you a question as you were thinking, because his face showed that he was waiting for a reply. 

        "I'm so sorry, what was that?" You ask disconcerted. 

        He let on a warm expression, "It's perfectly fine, dear one. I simply inquired as to whom the man is across the street. He seems to know you, as he has just waved at us and is coming this way at the moment." 

        You whipped your head around to see who Loki was speaking of, and saw a brunette male coming this way. He was wearing a brown trench coat, slacks, and dress shoes, seemingly just having left a party of sorts. You finally focused on his face and saw the glasses he wore, his brown hair a disheveled mess as usual, and his brows raised underlined by a sunny, closed mouth smile. 

        "...B-Bruce?!" You cry, hurtling yourself towards him. "Oh my god, BRUCE!" 

        By this time you had met his open arms and slung your own around his neck in a vice tight embrace. 

        "How've you been, little sister?" He asks in a reverent and loving tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And God said, "Let there be plot, and a smigde of cliff hanger!" For anyone confused, I picture Reader to be near her early to mid-twenties. Just to clear that up. Thanks again for reading this, I honestly just began writing this for my own selfish desires, but now I really am aiming to please. So, I hope I'm not doing -not only the character Tom portrayed, but the fans of his- an injustice while writing this little fic. Love you all! <3 -FF


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has kept something from you. Something so dark, that it would make anyone else hate or fear him, yet there is you. You are different to an extent. So, what will you do? Forgive him, the only family you have left? Or leave him and let him wallow in his own grief forevermore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, some feels for you. Have fun, and as per the norm, enjoy. <3

                                                                                                                                                          -Flashback-

  
Night is settled on a small town, and a relative peace engulfs the lands of the ranch just outside the skirts of it. Inside the home, a girl is speaking rather heatedly with her parents. Confused and fuming mad as to why she cannot leave the house to go to a party at a fellow high schoolers house. After the umpteenth refusal from her parents, she heads upstairs in a huff and curses them behind the closed door of her room.  
She paces back and forth in front of her bed; five paces forward, turn, five paces back, turn, repeat. After a few minutes of this, she has devised a "full proof" scheme to getting out without her parents knowing. While she lives on the second story of the country house, she decides the fall isn't too high. So, with a determined chin, she takes pair after pair of leggings, tights, and stockings out of her dresser drawers. Tying them together, she knots it around the frame of her window, and throws the long cord of fabric out the window. It was just enough to get her to the bottom! Flitting about her room, she fixes her make-up, re-adjusts her clothing, and takes in a deep breath.

  
"Well, it's now or never," she says to herself.

  
Grabbing onto the make-shift rope, she swings herself out and around the outside wall of the house. She makes a safe, yet all to hasty retreat down to the grassy ground waiting below. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she races to her car, turns it on, and high tails it out of her long drive.

  
Little did she know her brother had come home for a surprise visit. It had been a long time since he'd been home, and he had some very important, yet frightening news to tell his family. Her parents hear a knock at their door and jump up with excitement to see there son.

  
Well, their adoptive son. He wasn't biologically theirs. After his actual parents' deaths, he had come to think of them as his mother and father. Even adopting their young daughter as a little sister. ____ never knew, always believing him to be her real brother.

  
They greeted each other with pleasant smiles, warm welcomes, and big hugs.

  
"One moment," her mother says, "I'll go get _____."

  
Her mother dashes up the steps, excited to see the reaction she'll give at the sight of Bruce.

  
"_____! Guess who's here?!" Her mother calls to her as she opens the door to her room. It takes all of five seconds to figure out she is not there. Three seconds longer and her mother finds the rope she'd made to escape. In a rush of tears and panicked shouting, her mother tells her father and Bruce what's happened.

  
"She'd wanted to go out tonight," her father explains pulling on a coat and grabbing his car keys, "but we told her no, because we knew you were coming." After his gruff explanation, Bruce gets extremely nervous. Nervousness leads to anger in most cases, and in Bruce's, it was the case every time.

  
It didn't help at all, that the reason he came home was to tell them of the accident that'd befallen him. It was only after her parents had left the house, gotten in their car, and began to drive away and after their daughter, that they noticed the monster chasing them.

  
Bruce had let his temper get the better of him. Again. In his fiery rage of the girl disobeying her parents and making them worry for her, he'd transformed into the giant green behemoth.: The Hulk.

  
Her parents sped up, trying not only to catch up to you, but to get away from the jaded demon chasing them. Her mother cried in worry of her daughter and what would happen if they didn't reach her in time to save her. That's when the rain started, and the true horrors began. The monster had reached them.

  
The Hulk was running beside their car, and swung a tree-trunk-sized arm under the car. It flipped several times and settled roof down in a field. Even through the now torrential shower of rain, the car set ablaze from an explosion in the engine. The Hulk thundered up to the vehicle and began to beat on it with fists of pure anger.

  
The girls car had been swept off the road by a flash flood long ago, and was washed almost to town. It wasn't until the police found her parents' car smashed and completely desecrated hours after the storm, that they came across the awful bodies of her parents.

  
S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped in not even a half an hour after the state officials had. Agents came across the unconscious, as well as nude, body of Bruce Banner farther out in the field. He was sleeping in a puddle of muddy rain water and blood. After being softly jarred awake by an agent, he was given a blanket to wrap around his naked form, and taken into custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.

  
The girl had no family besides her mother, father, and, unknown to her, adoptive brother. Bruce had planned on telling her everything that night. Everything she deserved to know. But, he didn't have the heart to tell her now, that her one remaining relative wasn't even biologically hers.

  
Social services tried to put the girl in the foster system, but Bruce would have none of it. He had S.H.I.E.L.D. take care of everything, ensuring she had a check in the mail from the "government", was left to her home, and even went so far as to make it legal of him to do so by adopting her and becoming her silent guardian.

  
This came with a price, however, and for the next several years, he would be forced to work for the company who had given him the very curse that destroyed the only shred of family that he had to call his own.  
Years later, a cataclysm of mass destruction fell upon Earth, when visitors from different realms invaded one of United States most populated city, Manhattan, New York. Bruce had made another request of S.H.I.E.L.D., when he'd agreed to help them again, even though his time with them was supposed to be over. He asked that any and all information pertaining to him, or the Avengers', be kept from the girl he called a sister. The only things she may know of was the destruction, the villain who caused it all, and even the victory when it was over with.

  
But Bruce didn't want her to have to deal with all that came with being affiliated with them. He sure as hell didn't even want to. But he did it for the greater good, and S.H.I.E.L.D. complied with out much quarrel. So they kept the airwaves clear for the girl, making sure that even if she were to look up anything on her computer, she would come up with nothing pertaining to the Avengers.

  
And keep her from the truth they did. She knew of Loki, the evildoer, she knew of his misdeeds and even of the chitauri and how they perhaps controlled him, but she knew nothing of the Avengers. Bruce hoped to keep it that way. He would make damn well sure to try to, at least. 

  
-End Flashback- 

  
You were walking on the streets with Loki after your dinner date. You had stopped to wait until it was safe to cross the street. You began to admire the man next to you, when he asked you if you knew the man across the street. And that, is when everything around you began to change for the worst.

  
"How've you been, little sister?" He asks in a reverent and loving tone.

  
Bruce pulls back from the intense hug, but keeps his arms around you. He looks at your face and brings a tender hand up to brush a tendril of hair out of your face. "Let me have a good look at you. It's been too long." He states with a melancholy tone.

  
You grin in ecstatic joy, "Far, far, too long." You confirm.

  
"Who was that man you were with?" Bruce looks up and around. You glance behind you, and the only evidence anyone had been standing there, was feet print in the light snow of Loki's dress shoes.

  
Sighing you reply, "It may not be best to tell you here," you figure Loki high tailed it when he saw that you knew this man, so therefore he most likely knew you. You also figured that the people in the restaurant didn't pay any mind to Loki, because he'd most likely used some charm to make them think they didn't know him. But he wouldn't have wanted to use that trick on someone you so clearly cared for. "Are you staying somewhere near by?"

  
Bruce nods, "Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel close to here. Would you like to catch up there?"

  
After agreeing, you both began to walk and talk, arm in arm. Even as you spoke to Bruce, your mind wandered to Loki. Was he okay? Where had he gone? Was it really just because you knew Bruce, that he had run, or was it some other reason? You thought it to be odd, that he just wouldn't conceal himself as someone else, but he must have, like you thought before, not wanted to trick someone you cared for. Either that, or he was being considerate and allowing you to have sometime with Bruce. Yeah, that had to be it.

  
By the time you made it to Bruce's hotel, gone up the elevator, and into his room, you'd made up your mind that Loki was a big boy, and could very well take care of himself. So, you would make it a point to enjoy your time with your long disconnected brother, and catch up the past years as much as you could. You had kept in touch for years after you parents' deaths, but it wasn't until these last three years that he'd so completely ignored you.

  
That caused a curious question to arise in your mind: why did it take this long, and this random of an event, to bring you two back together?

  
"Bruce," you started after a lull in the conversation, "why haven't you checked up with me in so long?"

  
He looked at you for awhile and readjusted his position on the couch beside you, before he answered with a bleak expression. As if begging you to "please understand".  
"Sweetheart, I think it's time I tell you a very important piece of your past that you are unaware of."

  
"A piece of my past?" You ask, highly perturbed by this answer.

  
"Yes, but promise me something," he implored, "promise me you won't hate me. Swear you'll still talk to me. I understand if you're angry, enraged even, you have a right to that."  
You made no move to make an oath just yet, but sat in silence waiting for him to continue.

  
"Stay there for a second." Bruce jumped up off the couch and ran to a bag leaning against his hotel bed. He retrieved a sleek looking laptop, and came back to sit beside you. He booted it up and went to a file that said, "Gamma Radiation", then to a folder within that one that was labeled, "Experiment Research". Inside were pictures of different things. Arduous looking machinery, apparatus for injections, an odd chair made of pale white plastic. The chair sat much like a recliner, but had an over hanging part that curled around it like a "c". The back had a larger part, that looked to be connected to a computer farther back by large cables.

  
What confounded you the most, was that there were pictures of your brother, Bruce, in quite a few of the snapshots. He either stood by writing things down, holding up important equipment, or sitting in the chair. Bruce scrolled down to show more, keeping silent as you took in the sight now before you.

  
In the next pictures, it showed Bruce laying on the table, being prepped for what looked like some kind of surgery. Next he opened a file with a video. Before clicking it open to watch it, he turned to you. "What you are about to see is going to shock you, may even scare you. But please, don't be terrified of me."

  
Again, you just looked at his face and back to the screen without a word. This seemed to rattle him more than if you had said something. The video clip began to play, it was horrifying to watch. The things you saw happening to Bruce made you sick to your stomach, and you had to keep swallowing hard to hold down the burning in your throat.

  
The clip ended with you nearly in tears. The thing, the monster, Bruce had become it, that creature. "There's one more thing...", he begins, "that I have to confess."

  
You still cover you mouth with a hand trying to regain composure, but listen to his words. Indicating that you are listening, you simply give a curt nod.

  
Bruce takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "_____, I killed your parents." You aren't sure you heard him correctly. When he see's you make no move to say anything, he continues. "It was my fault. The night they died, I was coming to tell you all that I had the accident, and to tell you what I'd become..", he continues to tell you the whole story. All the while, you are silent still, just listening. You still sit in quiet contemplation, long after he's done talking. Finally, you make your decision.

  
You turn to the man beside you, and without any warning you throw your arms about his neck and bury your face in his shoulder. Sobbing, you say, "Oh, Bruce! Why didn't you ever tell me? You had to go through this all on your own."

 

You pulled back, still with your arms hugging his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. The look of consternation was apparent on his face, and you could tell this was not the reaction he was expecting.

  
"I-I don't understand? What do mean, '"I had to go through all this on my own'"? I killed your parents, _____. In heated and disgusting rage, I KILLED THEM."

  
You sniffle and shake your head, "Bruce, that wasn't you. That was the monster. You've allowed it to take over your mind. You need to tell it who's boss. Make sure it know's that YOU are in command of IT. Not the other way around. And, why do you keep referring to mom and dad as MY parents. They're yours, too."

  
Bruce smiles with a wistful undertone, "No, sweetheart. They took me in, and treated me as a son, but my "real" parents died long before I knew you or them. I'm so sorry I never told you. All of this... All of this is my fault, sweetie. Never, ever blame yourself for anything."

  
You shake your head again, "Remember what I told you, Bruce." He nods. "I forgive you, by the way. I still love you more than anything else in this world."

  
Bruce takes you back into his arms and squeezes you tightly, almost too tight, but you grip him back as hard as you can. You stay like this for a few minutes, not speaking, just holding each other. You missed your brother, and yes, you still considered this man your brother. You loved him, and he you. You were both the only family either of you technically had left. Bruce had watched you grow up from when you were a toddler almost, and he still saw you as his little baby sister.

  
"Oh, and one more thing," he started rather sheepishly, "there are a few people you need to meet. And they are just DYING to meet you. I've spoken only good things to them about you, and they've been wanting to see you for sometime now."

  
You raise an eyebrow, "Is this gonna rock my brain like the whole thing with you?" An impish smile graces your features for an instance.

  
He chuckles at this, "Only, a lot."

  
  
___________________A few hours later  
  
Bruce had taken you to the airport shortly after a quick stop at a convenience store to buy you some appropriate clothes. As it turned out the city you were currently in was Avignon, France. You pulled on the simple jeans, and a plain white shirt with sleeves that came to the crease at your elbow, inside the confides of the dressing room you were in. After putting on brown boots, you exited and met Bruce at the entrance. He gave you the coat you brought with you and paid for your clothes at the register.

  
Apparently, there was another thing you didn't know about Bruce, he spoke fluent French, as well as Indian, Spanish, Italian, and German. This was getting ridiculous, and you chuckled to yourself. Bruce glanced over at you as the two of you walked to the nearby airport. He was apparently taking you to a "surprise location." You were a bit hesitant, because you had your ranch back home with Stellis, the kittens, and all the other animals to take care of. Bruce said he'd make sure of everything, because there was, "no way you aren't coming."

  
True to his word, he found a friend who could house sit your ranch, and even take care of the animals. It had been awhile since you'd thought about it, but you wondered if Loki had gone back home. Where was he? You mentally smack yourself. Again, he was a big boy and could handle himself. He is totally fine.... you hope....


	11. Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Tony Stark.

| 

        Eight hours. It takes EIGHT freaking hours to get from France to New York. You and Bruce left late in the evening, so you wouldn't get to New York until early morning. The reason you didn't like planes wasn't because they flew up high; you hated them because you had to sit down for so long. You hated to sit, because sitting was boring. You much preferred to stand.  

  
        You thought about that for awhile and remembered how in your childhood, you never sat still. You were always outside. The only time you ever allowed yourself to stay inside was when you read. But even then, you would walk around the house aimlessly as you read. 

  
        Another memory floated to the surface of your mind. It was when you were in middle school. Before the terrible accident, and before the public shunning that was caused from it. You and your friends, Shiloh and Holly, had been telling each other what you were afraid of. Shiloh declared she was afraid of bugs and the dark, while Holly was terrified of thunder storms, clowns, and heights. It was your turn next to tell them what made your skin crawl, but as you thought, the only thing that you could honestly say horrified you was being lost.

   
        Not like in the store when your mommy turns a corner while your mind is focused on something else, only to leave you wandering with tears in your eyes, until a friendly stranger helps you find her again. No. Like when you go hiking in the mountains and get separated from your group of friends somehow, and never get found. When you told them this, they didn't really get it. Probably because it flew over their heads.  

  
        While you weren't the most mature of children, you were still much more smart than anyone near or around your age. A better way to put it was that you were blessed with an astounding common sense. You just had a knack for deducing or piecing together logical ideas and theories. You could pick up when someone's emotions were a certain way, which helped you become a good friend to anyone that was worth it. 

  
        Anyway, after you had confessed to your friends, they wouldn't believe that was all there was. So, being the troublesome pre-teens all three of you were, they dared you to climb to the top of the abandoned water tower in the middle of town. You agreed with out a second thought, and made you way to the tower.  

  
        Upon arriving, Holly was apprehensive. She warned you and Shiloh that it might not be such a good idea after all. Shiloh snorted and told her to: "Go home if you're gonna be a scaredy cat."   
        "Hey! I am just as brave as you!" Holly countered. 

  
        "Yeah, okay. Aren't you the one whose afraid of heights?" Shiloh jabbed at her, crossing her arms and setting her weight onto one leg in a sassy way.   
        She rolls her eyes and says to you, "Whatever. Just climb the damn water tower, dude."  

  
        "Okay, then." You grasped the first rung of the ladder and started to scale it. After you got halfway up the ladder began to shake violently, sending down a flurry of white paint in its wake. You stood still and waited it out. Eventually it stopped and you figured you might as well climb up the rest of the way. A quick glance down revealed to very concerned, but impressed looking friends. You make it to the top in no time flat, and wave down at your friends, smiling triumphantly. You holler down at them, "Told you I could do it!" 

  
        "Cool! Now get your ass down before someone catches you, dude!" Holly yells back. 

  
        You sigh and smile at the pleasant memories of your past. You had a good childhood, whether or not it was an innocent one, it was a good one. 

  
         At some point you'd borrowed Bruce's IPod to listen to some music, but even your favorite songs couldn't get your mind to relax. You give up on the music and decide instead to wrap your arms around Bruce's, and snuggle your face into his shoulder. Bruce had already been lightly asleep, so you wake him up. He shifts to allow you both into a more comfortable position. Breathing in the heady musk of Bruce, you fall asleep to the safe warmth he gave off and the sound of his even heartbeat. 

  
   
____________________________________   
 

 

  
        "Sweetheart," you hear a warm voice call, "we're here. Get up, now." A hand rests on your shoulder and jars you slightly.  

  
        You blink your eyes open to the dim lights of the plane, and it takes you a minute to realize where you are. Finally, you stand up and stretch, and follow Bruce out of the plane and into the airport. You and Bruce grab some coffee and chug it down so fast it burns your throat, fully waking you up. You aren't hungry so you don't eat, but Bruce grabs a  couple bagels and inhales them in under a minute. You laugh at him and his customarily huge appetite. 

  
        After your brief repose, you and Bruce freshen up in the restroom and meet outside of the airport. You are surprised to see the town still alive and bustling at four in the morning, but that's probably because you're used to your small rural farm life. 

  
        Bruce hails a cab and eventually one pulls off beside you. The taxi's window rolls down to reveal a  boy not much younger than you. He sports a plain black t-shirt under a leather jacket, and jeans. Orange hair pokes out every-which-way from underneath a black beanie, a light dusting of freckles cover his nose and cheeks, and his green eyes look at you with a mischief comparable to a certain someone.   
        "Howya? Where yah headed, then?" He asks, you detect an obvious Irish accent. 

  
        Should have known, you think, chuckling to yourself. He regards you laughing and grins at you, playing with the tooth pick in his mouth. You notice his verdant eyes appraising you and blush for some reason. 

  
        "Manhattan. Fifth Avenue, more specifically," Bruce answers coolly, pulling the boy's attention back to him. 

  
        The ginger whistles, "Long way. Yah got the cash for that, fella?" 

  
        Bruce rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly, "Of course I have enough. Would I have hailed you if I didn't." It isn't a question. As much as Bruce has convinced you he has his temper under control- which he mostly does- he's still a smartass. 

  
        "Easy does it, mate. I was just codding yah," he chortles at his own joke. "Hop right in. I'll take yah anywhere yah might wanna go." 

  
        You and Bruce get in the yellow taxi and settle in. The only bag you have is Bruce's and it contains his laptop and a couple changes of clothes, so you don't have to worry about loading anything up.   
        The Irish boy turns in his seat, and holds out a hand to you first. "Name's Ryan. Ryan Fynch. Friends call me Ry, though." 

  
        Giggling you take his hand and shake it, causing his already strong confidence to inflate farther. You tell him your own name and introduce Bruce by just his first. Ryan may not be able to connect the face of this man to the monster that wrecked half of Harlem, but he would surly connect his name, at the very least. You'd been filled in with all the details of Bruce's incidents with "the Other Guy". 

  
        Ryan turns back around in his seat and sets off to your destination, simultaneously flipping on the fare meter. 

  
        "So, tell me, dove. Where're yah from?" You look up to the rearview mirror to see Ryan's eyes on you. This boy couldn't keep them off of you, you noticed. 

  
        You look back out the windshield, taking in the city sights before answering, "Definitely not from around here. I live in a really secluded, rural town in the Midwest." 

  
        Ryan nods, "That sounds nice. I honestly hate the city. Too noisy, and too crowded for my likes. Makes me all nervous, like I ain't got no privacy." He grimaces for a second before giving you a puckish grin again. 

  
        "Oi, what about you, then, mate?" He directs the conversation over to Bruce for awhile, and then brings it back to you. You have to admit. This guy was pretty cute, and way too clever for his own good. He seemed nice, though. 

  
        Finally, you make it to your stop, and Bruce pays Ryan. You get out of the cab, but before you and Bruce can start making your way to wherever you're going, Ryan stops you and calls you over. You lean against the car door with an alluring smile, causing the Irish boy to laugh at your boldness. 

  
        "Can I help you?" You ask in mock confusion. 

  
        Again he laughs, before flashing you his scopic grin. As he hands you a piece of paper he says, "That's my personal number." Ryan gives you a wink, "Call me any time you need a lift, dove."   
        You stuff the scrap into your coat pocket and thank him. You wave as he drives off, looking for another potential customer. 

  
        You walk over to where Bruce waits with an analytical expression. "What was that about?" You pick up the hint of protectiveness in his tone and giggle. 

        Grabbing onto his arm, he begins to lead the way. "Nothing, Bruce. Don't worry about it. I'm not a baby anymore." 

  
        Bruce snorts, but remains silent.   
 

  
___________________________________   
 

 

  
        You stare in astonishment at the building before you. It was humongous! Not to mention marvelously sleek. "What is this place?" You still hold onto Bruce, a bit more tightly now, however, as you crane your neck up to further examine the sky scraper. 

  
        "Haha. This place is owned by none other than Tony Stark. I'll leave introductions to him, considering he'd be angry if I gave anything about him away." 

  
        You scoff, "As if I don't know who he is already." 

  
        Bruce hums his agreement, "True." 

  
        You walk up to the front of the building and step through the glass doors that slide open upon you getting near them. An electronic voice with an evident English accent sounds from unseen speakers.   
        "Hello, Doctor Banner. What a pleasant surprise to see you back from France. How was it?" 

  
        "Just fine, JARVIS," Bruce answers like he's completely used to this. 

  
        "Delightful news, sir. May I ask whom your guest is?"  

  
        "Oh, this is my sister. I've brought her to meet the guys, finally." Bruce gives you a reassuring smile and squeezes your hand gently. 

  
        "Ah, I see. Mr. Stark will be pleased to hear of this. I'll alert him of this at once. Please, come up to the lab, Doctor Banner." 

  
        The second pair of glass doors in the front of the lobby open, and you walk inside. You are lead by Bruce to an elevator made of stainless steel. He hits the up arrow button, and the doors glide open.   
        You step in and he hits another button that you assume is taking you to the, "laboratory". When the door opens again, the first thing that greets you is the smell of oil and metal. Followed by that you see various types of machinery. Varying from cars, to robots of sorts, and most peculiar of all, some sort of a metal suit in gold and red. 

  
        You let go of Bruce's hand and walk up to it. You reach out a hand and before you can touch it, you hear a very cocky, very pretentious voice call out to you. "I don't like it when people touch my things. Even if they are hot." 

  
        Turning to the voice, you see the man himself: Tony Stark. 

  
        "Hi," Tony walks up to you and, after wiping off his grease ladened hand with a rag, he holds it out for you to shake. "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."   
        Taking it in your own, you give it a couple good shakes, which provokes an arrogant smile from, Tony. 

  
        He turns to Bruce, "This your sister?" When Bruce nods his assent, Tony continues, "You never told me she was smokin' ho--" 

  
        Bruce cuts him off, "Hey, watch it Tony. That's my little sister, man." You hear no evidence of any animosity in his tone, but there is still a warning there.

   
        Tony throws his hands up in bogus surrender, "I was just saying! Keep it cool, buddy." 

  
        With a sigh, Bruce just ignores him. He walks over to a couch in the garage/lab and practically collapses on to it. Soon enough he's asleep. 

  
        "Man, how does he do that?" Tony starts. "If I could fall asleep at the drop of a hat like that," he shakes his head in amazement, "I'd never get any work done. I'd just sleep all the time." 

  
        You giggle at him, "Mr. Stark-" 

  
        He cuts you off, "Please, babe, call me Tony." 

  
        You pause for a moment, but figure it best to just humor the man. "Tony..", you roll your eyes which pulls a surprised laugh from him, "Where's the nearest bank? I gotta take out some cash so I can actually buy some clothes and find a hotel while I stay in New York." 

  
        He raises a confused eye brow, "Why would you need to find a hotel? You'll be staying here, babe. I've literally got a hundred rooms for you to choose from." 

  
        You blink owlishly, "I could never accept such genor-" 

  
        Again, he cuts you off, "You're breakin' my heart, doll." Tony gives you a puppy dog pout. 

  
        This man is far to familiar, you've known him for exactly five minutes, and he's already treating you like he's known you for five YEARS. You had to admit, it made you slightly happy, not to mention calm.   
        With a sigh of defeat, you nod your head, "Okay, if you insist. But, really, I'm not sure I feel right about this." 

  
        "What's not to feel right about?" Tony walks over and puts an arm around your shoulder, looking down at you with a friendly smile. 

  
        You find yourself smiling back cordially, "You know what? Nothing. I'm pleasantly surprised to find you're a bit more down-to-Earth than the tabloids let on, Tony." 

  
        "And I'm so very joyful to know that you think so, babe. Now," he began to lead you toward the elevators, grabbing his coat on the way and throwing it over his other shoulder, still leaving one arm across yours, "let's go shopping!" He even used a valley-girl voice. 

  
        You both step into the lift and begin your descent down to the ground level. 

 

        Teasing him you say, "That may have been too good of an impression, Tony." 

  
        He scoffs, "Of course it was. I'm a master of impressions. You should hear my Frank Sinatra. It's fuckin' sweet." 

  
        "Quite a mouth you've got," you laugh so hard you have to hold your side. 

  
        "Well, that's not a bad thing you know," Tony gives you a shameless wink. 

  
        You swat his chest lightly and break away from his arm, "Oh, please. I'll tell my big brother on you." You warn him with a false threat. 

  
        Tony gives you a winning smile, "That's actually a pretty good one. If people knew who your big bro is, they'd never, ever mess with you for fear of getting their faces "Hulk Smashed"."   
        You giggle at his tasteless joke and the elevator opens. You walk outside into the brisk, early winter air. 

  
        "Let me just bring the car around," Tony says. 

  
         You close your eyes and take in a deep breath, letting it revitalize your sense. You suddenly hear a quick honk, and see Tony pulling up in a crimson, 1966 Lamborghini Miura. 

  
        You stare in wonderment at the vehicle, before finally stuttering out, "Th-this car." 

  
        Tony grins, "I know. Pretty cool, huh?" 

  
        You nod, "This is my favorite car. I've always dreamed of getting a ride in one."

   
        "Well then, my lady, your chariot awaits." Tony reaches across the seats and opens your door for you. You hop in, but something about what he said stirs your emotions. 

  
        Loki. 

  
        "It's 5:30. Someplace should be open by now. If not, I'll just unlock it myself, since I own most of the businesses around here, anyway." 

  
        Pretending to listen to the cocky man beside you, you think of Loki and how much you really miss him. When would you see him again. You still have yet to even mention anything about him to Bruce. You made a mental note to talk to him after shopping with Tony.  

  
        So shaking your head, you start to talk more animatedly with Tony. Thinking you might as well enjoy now, before unleashing the oncoming storm of disappointment and shaming that would ensue.   
         This is not going to end well.

   
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOH! RANDOM IRISH GUY!! (I'm pleased with him. Now, to think of ways to further involve him in the story. >:D


	12. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who Bruce and his amazing friends truly are. *MAJOR SPOILER ALERT**** If you haven't seen Thor 2, Iron Man 1&2, Captain America, etc. Take caution while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering, my great Uncle Seamus is very sick. He's having bad troubles with his 83-year-old heart. He's a fighter, so he'll be fine. To keep myself occupied I've been writing when I can. That's why this is a very, very long chapter. I hope you enjoy, as always. It also brightens my day whenever I see a comment. Thank you for your support, and have a good one. <3

You've been in Stark Tower for precisely a day. You picked out a room and made it your own as much as you could in that amount of time. Tony had gone the whole nine yards, and gotten you anything you wanted. Which, you didn't go too crazy with. You just picked out a handful of books, and basic necessities for a girl. Clothes for everyday of the month, plus "sexy as hell" red lingerie Tony picked out, much to your chagrin, much to Tony's delight. You'd never wear it, damn him.

  
You woke up that day, to feel a slight chill in the air of the tower. For a billionaire, you'd of thought he'd keep the place warm, but whatever. So, you threw on black leggings, a white camisole and one of the cardigans you'd picked out from a thrift store. Tony was really confused as to why you'd want to shop in "one of those filthy places", but let you anyway. It was a pale tan and had a bar of white with little black figures of deers prancing. The cardigan was probably three sizes too big for you, but it was nice to fight off the chill of the building.

  
Right now, you aimlessly wander through the halls, book in hand. You also stop by rooms every now and again, just to peek your head in to see if anything of interest is in there. Bruce said more of his friends would be showing up today, but wouldn't get there until later in the evening. Which, it was currently around 7:00 P.M.

  
Stopping outside of a door, you decide to take a glance around the confines, only to be greeted by a very vintage looking room. It looked like the layout of a mid-40's apartment complex. Your heart rate sped up when you spotted a record player with countless records sitting in a shelf at the back wall of the room.

  
You walk inside the room and close the door, hearing it squeak on it's hinges. Dashing over to the music player you plop down onto your knees in front of the shelf. You flick through the records until you find a Bing Crosby record. You notice it is his White Christmas album, and since Christmas was right around the corner, you figure you may as well play it.

  
You've been dancing around the room to the music playing and the third song on the disc starts to flow through the air. The words of "White Christmas" fill the room, and after using the hair tie around your wrist to tie up you hair, you lay on the bed reading in contentment.

  
You hear muffled talking in the hallway and flip over to your side in the bed just as a blond man opens the door.

  
He's already saying something as he swings the door open, "-ought I heard Bing Crosby coming from somewhere."

  
The man was buff, to say the least. Like, really, really, buff. He was wearing a simple white shirt, jeans, loafers, and a brown leather jacket. His hair was cut in a very 1940's style, and his blue eyes were staring at you with confusion, while his cheeks were flushed for an unknown reason.

  
"Hi," you say intelligently, trying to lift the awkward air.

  
"Hello," he returns, blush darkening to an obscene red. "M'am, what are you doing in my room. N-not that there's a problem with that, o-or that I-I-I'm mad ab-about it. But, your a-a-a-also in my b-" he stops himself.

  
You can't help it, but you laugh at him. Falling back on the bed, you cackle endlessly. He walks over and stares at you, the embarrassment on his face plain as day.

  
"M'am, if I may, what is so terribly funny?" The song ends and 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' begins. You sit up and wipe your eyes and slide off the bed, to stand up.

  
You address the man before you by giving him your name, you reach out to shake his hand and he shakes yours. "Steve Rogers, m'am."

  
"So you like Bing, huh?" Steve nods, "That's cool, not many people even know who he is. Our generation is really lacking in the music department, eh?"

  
He seems thrown off, as if your question bewildered him, but nods his assent all the same.

  
"I didn't know this was anyone's room. Sorry."

  
"It's fine, m'am." Steve scratches his neck and stares at the floor stiffly.

  
You tilt your head down to meet his gaze with a smile, "You must be one of Bruce's friends, yeah?"

  
His eyes light up with a warmth that makes you blush ever so slightly, "Yes, actually. Are you..." he stares at you for a second, "are you his girlfriend, by chance?" Steve asks innocently.

  
"Pffffffft," you laugh again, "oh geez. Don't make me throw-up. No! Hahaha, he's my brother, you dweeb."

  
Steve laughs genuinely, too. "Oh, stupid me. Heh, uh, it's just that, you don't look anything like him, so that's just what I-"

  
"No, no. It's alright, Steve. Don't sweat it!" You calm down, and sigh.

  
"I am a pretty big dweeb, though." This makes you grin. Steve seemed to be coming out of his shell little by little. It probably helped that you knew someone he already did.

  
"Does Bruce or Tony know your here yet?"

  
Steve shakes his head, "No, actually. I should probably go tell them. Any idea where I might find them? I still can't find my way through this infernal building."

  
"Yeah, I can show you where. Just let me put away this record, and we can head out."

  
"Okay," Steve replies simply.

  
After putting everything up, both you and Steve go in search of Tony and Bruce.

  
"S-so, m'am..." Steve trails off.

  
"Steve?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I promise I don't bite," you smile at him, seeing that he was struggling to keep a conversation going with you. This man was so obviously attractive, and seemed like a such a kind guy, but he appeared to be very bad talking to women. "Even if I'm a girl, you can talk to me like anyone else. Okay?" You chuckle to keep the atmosphere light.

  
Steve smiles, and seems to relax considerably. "O-Oh. Well, heh, alright."

  
"So, what did you want to ask me?"

  
"Ah, I was just wondering how old you were? Sorry! Men aren't supposed to ask women that, right?" He begins to stammer out another apology.

  
"Steve! It's fine, honestly. I'm in my twenties. Fair enough?" You ask.

  
"I-I see, I'm in my twenties, too." Steve stares off into space. You've finally made it to the lab/garage/whatever-the-hell it was. Upon opening the door, you see Tony, Bruce, and two new faces. One man, and one woman.

  
The woman is the first you notice, because she is strikingly gorgeous. Her crimson hair falls in waves just above her shoulders, and she wears jeans and a gray shirt under a short jean jacket. Her piercing blue-eyed stare sizes you up, while at the same time you feel a very safe, protectiveness emit from her.

  
The man beside her smiles at you and calls a "hi" over to you. His mousy blond hair is cut very short, yet still manages to look mussed, and his grey-ish eyes are filled with an undebatable friendly-ness. His attire is as casual as the woman's, with a black long-sleeved shirt and stone-washed jeans.

  
You wave and walk over to the group of them. When you and Steve reach where they are, Bruce stands up and hugs you. You hug him back and sit on the couch where Tony and Bruce where. The two strangers sit on a similar couch, while Steve sits down on the arm rest beside you.

  
"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer," Tony points out.

  
"Oh, hush, you brat. You're just jealous," you pick back.

  
The pretentious little bastard winks at you, "Most definitely."

  
You roll your eyes and turn to Steve who looks like he's about to take flight his nerves are so shot. "Hey, Steve. You're alright." You put a hand on his arm in reassurance. This calms him down substantially and he smiles in gratitude.

  
"Thanks." You barely hear him.

  
"So," you start, "who are these. Friends of your's I assume, Bruce?"

  
The man answers for him, "I'm Clint Barton, and this is Natasha Romanoff." Clint gestures his head at Natasha when introducing her.

  
You give them your name and greet them accordingly.

  
The red-head gives a curt, "Hello", but her smile is gentle.

  
"I'm sorry for saying so, since we've just met, and I'm sure this sounds really lame, but..." you bite your lip, "you're really just too pretty." You laugh and so does everyone else, even Natasha.

  
"Actually," she chuckles, "not many people have the courage to so boldly state that to me. I appreciate your bravery."

  
Clint frowns, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

  
Tony groans, "Now THAT, was lame."

  
"Pfft, yeah right. I'm ten times-no-a hundred times more awesome than you could ever dream of being."

  
"Girls, girls," you roll your eyes, "you're both pretty. Happy now?"

  
Everyone busts out laughing, aside from Tony and Clint who seem rather ticked off by what you said.

  
Natasha smiles and leans over to set a hand on your shoulder, "I think we'll be fast friends, you and I."

  
A devilish smile spreads across your face, "I think I can see that happening."

  
"My god," Bruce says in mock horror, "I've created a monster."

  
"Yeah, thanks, Doctor Frankenstein. We really needed the two hot chicks to form an alliance," Tony says with heated sarcasm. "Now, we're all screwed if we ever accidently piss one of them off."

  
You and Natasha just look at each other and laugh.

  
"I think I approve of your friends, Bruce. They're good people." You look at each of them, eyes stopping on Bruce, and giving him an affectionate smile.

  
"I'm happy you think so, because we have to tell you something..." he bites his lip in nervousness.

  
"You did say this would rock my brain more than what you told me about you." Your brows furrow in worry. How bad could it be?

  
Steve speaks and you look up to see him gazing at you gently, as if not to scare you off. "This is going to be a long story, m'am. But I'm sure we can all piece together our own significant parts in it. So, if at any time you have a question, feel free to ask it, because I know you'll have a lot. And if you wait until the end to ask them you'll forget most of them."

  
Bruce wraps his arm around you waist beside you and smiles softly, "Honey, I've kept this from you, for safety reasons, just like what I kept from you before about me. Do you remember the man named Loki who destroyed New York, and killed over eighty people in Germany?"

  
"Y-yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Your eyes widen in scared confusion.

  
"Dear," Natasha starts and she reaches over to set a hand on your knee, "this is gonna shock you. So be prepared. You are brave. I can sense that, and I am extremely intuitive." Her small, but amiable smile graces her lips.

  
You nod, a lost countenance on your face. Steve puts a hand on your arm, much as you had done for him prior. You look over at Tony and he gives a wink, and a glance to Clint makes him show you a thumbs up.  
All these people, aside from Bruce, who barely know you, who shouldn't waste their time on you, are showing you camaraderie and kindness. Above all else, they notice you. They actually care about what you think, and how you feel. They don't just ignore you and leave you to yourself. They talk to you like you've known them forever.

  
It fills your heart with so much jubilance, you start to cry. You can't stop yourself, because its already started and you feel like a huge baby.

  
"I'm," you sniffle,"so sorry. I don't," you sob, "know why I'm crying." You laugh and Bruce folds you into his familiar arms, patting your back and rubbing it in soothing circles.

  
"Yeesh, I can't stand it when girls cry. I feel like it's my fault. It probably is." Tony rambles, "Hey doll, what's up? Why are you crying? Come on, don't leave me hanging!" He sounds a bit panicked now and this causes you to giggle.

  
Pulling away from Bruce's embrace you look past his shoulder to see Tony looking a bit frazzled. You get up and nudge Bruce to scoot over. He does without question and you sit down beside Tony, only to give him a hug. His arms shoot up into the air as you wrap your arms around his neck.

  
This causes Tony to go further into a tizzy, "Woah, woah, woah. Babe, I like you a lot, too, but right here in front of everyone? Really?"

  
"It's not your fault, brat. Well, I guess it is in a way. You're all at fault really," you say into his shoulder, "I'm crying because I'm happy that you all care about me so much, and I hardly know you people.  
Tony grunts and puts one hand on your back and uses the other to pat your head lightly, "It's not like we don't know ANYTHING about you. Bruce has told us plenty."

  
You pull away, and wipe your eyes on the sleeve of your cardigan. After a few more assurances that everyone here wasn't a complete stranger to you, you all resume your original positions on the seats accordingly: Tony, Bruce, and you-in that order-on the couch, with Steve perched on the arm rest. Then, Natasha and Clint on the couch opposite you.

  
Steve clears his throat, "Well, I think I should begin, since, heh, I was kinda there AT the beginning."

  
Steve explains who he is, a man from the era you so loved. The 40's. That he was what is called a 'super soldier', and was the first success of a serum created to make a man stronger, faster, and all an all around better soldier. Tony's father was one of the scientists to help in the procedure. Steve told of the evil terrorist group behind WWII, HYDRA, and how he stopped a the failed test subject "Red Skull". Bruce cuts in to say that he was another person put under the effects of a similar serum, but it went terribly wrong. Steve continues his explanation of the plane crash he endured and how he was found, later, frozen in the Arctic. Some time after, he is confronted by a man named Nick Fury, who asks him to join in a special initiative.

  
Next was Tony. He explained the red and gold suit of armor across the room. While in Afghanistan to demonstrate the ultimate Jericho missile developed by his company, his military convoy is attacked and Tony is seriously wounded on his chest and kidnapped by a group of rebels that wants him to assemble a missile for their use. Tony stays with his abductors for three months and develops a powerful metallic armor to escape from the cave where he is arrested. He decides to stop manufacturing weapons in his company under the protest of Obadiah, and dedicates his time to improve the armor, manufacturing it with gold and titanium and installing a propulsion system to fly. However, Pepper discovers that Tony was betrayed by Obadiah, who is using Tony's data to build prototype armor for him, transforming it in the ultimate weapon. He stops him of course, and the world is safe again. Later, he is confronted by a man named Nick Fury. Just like Steve, he is asked to join a special initiative.

  
You cut him off and ask him, "Who's Pepper?"

  
Tony gives you a mournful expression, "Some one who I used to care about, but she felt like she couldn't deal with...everything that has happened so she left." He continues his long story and you decide not to bring it up again.

  
Now that Tony has revealed to the world that he is Iron Man, aside from you, the entire world is now eager to get their hands on his hot technology - whether it's the United States government, weapons contractors, or someone else. That someone else happens to be Ivan Vanko - the son of now deceased Anton Vanko, Howard Stark's former partner. Stark had Vanko banished to Russia for conspiring to commit treason against the US, and now Ivan wants revenge against Tony - and he's willing to get it at any cost. But after being humiliated in front of the Senate Armed Forces Committee, rival weapons contractor Justin Hammer sees Ivan as the key to upping his status against Stark Enterprises after an attack on the Monaco 500. But an ailing Tony has to figure out a way to save himself, get Vanko, and get Hammer before the government shows up and takes his beloved suits away. In the end, he wins again, and all is well. Tony said there was another part to his story, but it could wait until everyone else had there turn.

  
Clint and Natasha tell of how each of them joined S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret military force that is unknown to most. They both joined for their own reasons, Clint didn't go into much detail of why he did, but Natasha said after her foster father was murdered when she still lived in Russia, she joined a group called "Red Room" and was trained from a young age there. She found out that Red Room was evil, and escaped Russia before the could kill her and joined S.H.I.E.L.D, becoming one of their top agents. The mysterious Nick Fury later contacted both of them, inquiring if they would be interested in joining a secret initiative for special purposes.

  
Finally, Bruce spoke up, "You already know my story, but there is one friend who hasn't shown up today. His name is Thor, and he is from, well, from another world, if you will. He lives in a place called Asgard, and is brothers with Loki. He is apart of all of this as much as we all are."

  
You blink, reeling from all of the information that was being poured into your brain. Stuttering, you respond, "Apart of what?", your forehead scrunches in concentration. Everyone is quiet as you think, processing the information. Eventually, a recurring question in your mind surfaces, "Who is Nick Fury?"

  
Suddenly you hear a voice from behind you, "That would be me, Miss _____." Turning you see a dark-skinned man dressed in all black. The main articles of clothing you note are the long trench coat, boots and eye patch on his left eye.

  
"The connection I hold with each of these extraordinary people, is that they are apart of a red-letter op." He folds his hands behind his back and approaches where you are all seated. Instead of sitting when he reaches you, however, he merely stands in front of you, looking at you with cold-calculation.

  
You clear your throat, "Okay, can you please elaborate?" You make your voice sound even and confident. This causes an almost invisible smirk to cross Nick Fury's features.

  
"They are called The Avengers. When Loki tried to take over the world, they saved it. His army of the chitauri were defeated and all was back to relative peace. That is, until recently."

  
"Recently?" you inquire.

  
Fury nods, "Yes, I have gotten word that Loki has been released from his imprisonment on Asgard. A situation in London arose, and the world was in chaos again. Thor required his help to defeat it."  
Steve stood, "How have we not heard of this?"

  
Tony sat a bit straighter, sounding a bit on edge as well, "Seriously, patch, what's up with that?"

  
Fury dismissed them, keeping his good eye trained on you. "We have further intel stating that several portals were opened between the Nine Realms, and an ancient power was released and put into a Jane Foster."

  
"Is she okay?" Bruce asked sounding worried.

  
"She has been rid of this power, known as the Aether. However, when this happened Thor and Loki had to fight the person responsible for it. Malekith the Accursed, a dark elf from the realm Svartalfheim. He was behind the attack on London, when he tried to take over the Nine Realms, using the Aether he took from Jane Foster.

  
"And what happened to Thor, Jane, and Loki?" Clint said Loki's name with such venom. You could understand this. He obviously had a reason to hate him. Loki did try to take over Earth. But he was still a good person, deep down.

  
"Thor defeated him with the help of Jane Foster and Erik Selvig's invention for traveling through gravity portals. But, during the battle they had with Malekith on Svartalfheim, Loki was killed."

  
The words hit you like a ton of bricks. What? Loki was dead? How could that be possible. Before you could start crying you close your eyes and grab your head like it hurts.

  
Bruce lays a hand on your back, "You okay?"

  
You nod, "How long ago was the attack?"

  
"It happened three days ago," Fury answered.

  
Three days?! That was how long ago Loki had vanished. Was he really d- You couldn't bring yourself to finish the sentence. No. He just couldn't be. You got up and excused yourself, saying that you had to go lay down.

  
Everyone understood and Steve walked you back to your room, per his request to make sure you made it back alright.

  
When you got to the door of your temporary room, you couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

  
Steve was suddenly hugging you, and you subconsciously curl your arms around his back. He pets your hair and lets you cry into his shirt. He no longer wore the leather jack, so you could feel all of his muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt.

  
"I know this must be so confusing. I'm sorry," he tries to ease your tears.

  
You pull away and wipe your eyes, "Thank you, Steve. I've known you for about three hours, but I feel like I've known you for years. You're a good person." You smile up at him.

  
Steve returns the gesture, and bids you a goodbye and a pleasant rest. You walk into your room and settle down for sleep, not even bothering to change out of your clothes since they're comfy anyway.

  
Sighing you close your eyes and snuggle further into your quilt. Soon the black abyss of sleep overtakes you, but before you can fall asleep entirely, you think of Loki. He can't be dead, can he? And why did he go back to Asgard, just to be captured again?


	13. High Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the 'plot' (pun intended) begin to stir. *Evil laugh echoes until it fades*

It had been two days since the Avengers had told you the truth of everything. You slept soundly in the warm comfort of your borrowed bed and sigh as you find a more comfortable position. Bruce, Natasha, and Steve all stay in rooms on the same level as you just down the hall. Bruce sits in his room, working on his laptop in bed, Natasha slumbers in relative peace, and Steve plays music softly from the old record player in his room. The blues-y tenor of Miles Davis alleviates the ache of his loneliness.

  
Just outside of the building a man flits through the blackened streets of New York, just outside of Stark Tower. The planet's sun has begun to raise in the sky, letting a reddish, orangey glow illuminate the horizon. He infiltrates the building by murmuring a spell under his breath. In a breeze so quiet it could hardly be considered audible at all, he is in your room. The mysterious man walks to where you dream, and gazes at your face.

  
Just as hushed as his appearance, he whispers, "It is time."

  
He reaches out and touches your temple with his index finger. At the contact of where his finger meets your head, a soft pink glow with a delicate trace of gold shimmer, flows through your skull and spreads out through the rest of you. As if it is surging in your veins. "The Conversion has begun. May it begin to create whom you once were. I fear it may not bring back WHO you were, however."

  
The stranger now starts to caress your face with the back of his hand. "I only pray that Fate is kind to you as your body prepares to take on the entirety of the Conversion, dove." And with that, he is gone as quick as he was there.

  
You shift in your sleep and the glow of your skin dims until it is no longer there. Your dreams become nightmares as whatever the man did to you begins to change you from the inside, out. With no warning, you sit up in your bed and let out a scream so blood curdling, that the windows of the room, and those of the tenants down the hall, vibrate from your wail.

  
In a matter of seconds, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha are in your room. They see you in your bed, clutching your head as if in a pain so intense it was burning you from the interior of your head.

  
Bruce comes to your side and puts a hand on your shoulder where skin is exposed from the sweater drooping off of it. He immediately pulls his hand back with a hiss of pain. You were hot. VERY hot.  
"She has a high temp. We need to get her to the lab. Right now." Bruce informs the other two waiting beside the open door anxiously.

  
Without another word, Steve walks over to the bed and picks you up so that he cradles you in his arms with your feet and arms dangling from your limp frame. You had passed out from the intense agony. That was a dreadfully bad sign.

  
The four of you had made your way to the lab, and Steve laid you down on a table. The cool, steel texture of the table seeped into your frame, and you began to wake up. The first thing you notice is the tormenting burn in your head and body. It felt like every part of you was on fire. Someone was torturing you! You began to flail around, trying to find any part of the table you were on that was cold. By god, you needed to cool down!

  
Your wish was granted as you felt a wet frigidness touch your forehead. You brought your hand up to it and felt a considerably cooler hand, and gripped it with a strength unknown to you. Bruce tore his hand away and left the washcloth he'd brought for you where he left it.

  
You pressed the rag harder onto you. Trying in vain to try and staunch the flaming temperature of your body.

  
"Bruce," you heard a familiar voice say, "what's wrong with her." That strong voice that held an undertone of nervousness could only belong to one man: Steve.

  
"I don't know. But I think we should draw an ice bath for her if she doesn't show signs of her temperature dropping." Bruce's voice answered. You heard him leave the room to do just that.

  
The unmistakable murmur of Natasha came next, "I'll take that sweater off of her. That should definitely help." As soon as she'd uttered those words, you felt the oppressive constriction of heat lessen a degree.

  
The strained scrunch of your brow softened. You'd only worn the knitted wool sweater to bed, leaving you in your bra and panties.

  
However, Steve didn't seem to keen on what he saw, "W-wait. Do you really n-need to take it off? At least leave her underwear on." His voice cracked at the end.

  
"Of course I have to, and I won't be taking off her undergarments." Natasha stated evenly.

  
A thankful sigh escaped Steve's mouth.

  
Bruce was back, because you registered his footfalls through the blurry sea of heat that your mind was. "The iced bath is ready. Steve, can you take her and put her in?"

  
"No problem, doctor." Steve picked you up the same as before, except this time, he made sure only to touch you where he deemed proper.

  
Gently, he eased your pain wracked form into the crisp sting of the tubs icy waters. Your eyes shot open and a scream pierced the air. Your sloshed around the tub in a frenzy, eyes scanning wherever you were, in a primal panic.

  
Suddenly, Bruce's face is in yours and he tries to calm you down. Setting a hand on your shoulder and the other on the side of your face he shushes your shrieking.

  
Steve and Natasha are close by, watching with worried expressions. You gasp air in like you haven't breathed in hours, and grip onto the wrist of the hand that Bruce placed on your face. His thumb rubs your it in a soothing manner.

  
"Sweetheart. You're okay, you're okay." His quiet murmur pulls your eyes to focus on him. Locking gazes, you just stare and slowly nod your head.

  
"Where am I?" Your voice is scratchy from screaming and it would probably hurt if your whole body didn't already. "Why does it hurt so much?" Tears spring to the corners of your eyes.

  
Bruce gives you a small smile, "You're in the lab. I've had Steve put you in a bath of ice to try and cool you down. You're burning up. As far as I can tell you just have a really bad cold. Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

  
You close your eyes to help you concentrate on words, "I feel like my body is being dunked in a vat of lava. but I'm starting to feel better from this ice." It was true, you felt heat start to release from you, and you could see ice melting around you. "My head throbs and every time my pulse beats I can feel it in my whole body."

  
Bruce nods, "Sounds like a severe cold is all. You probably caught it from a passerby at the airport."

  
That sounded reasonably possible, so you simply nodded.

  
He stood up, and you buried yourself farther into the ice. "You can only stay in there for about another ten minutes, or else you'll get frostbite."

  
You nod again, and sigh. It really did feel good, and you thanked whatever silent force that was out there for it.

  
Steve strolled over to the tub and kneeled down beside it, putting a hand on the lip of the side. He pulled his free hand through his messy blond locks before making eye contact with you. "How are you feeling?"

  
You smile at him weakly, "Much better. And I'm not just saying that, either."

  
He seemed allayed for the time being, and sighed. "That's great to hear. I was really worried about you. Sorry, that was too forward."

  
You laughed, even at a time like this he was scared of offending you. "Steve, even though I feel like shit right now, thank you for making me laugh. Also, thank you for carrying me. I'm starting to remember stuff now, through the muddled mess that my brain was prior."

  
He blushed and dropped your gaze, "Uh-uh... You're welcome." He looked back up, "I'll help you however I can, okay? If you need anything, at any time, ask me. Even after you feel better."

  
You were now thankful that your face was already red from the fever, because you knew you were blushing. "I really appreciate that, Steve."

  
Bruce comes over from where he and Nat were talking and says that you need to get out now. Steve extends a hand and you grasp it and hold it in a vice-like grip. He effortlessly pulls you to your feet. Your foot slips on the wet metal floor of the tub. Steve's hand shoots out and grabs your hip to steady you.

  
"Easy there. Here," he puts his arm under the backs of your knees and puts his other arm on your shoulders, easily lifting you. You sling an arm around his neck and place the other hand on his opposite shoulder. He walks you over to the carpeted area of the lab and sets you down, gingerly, on a leather arm chair.

  
"Thanks, Steve." You wrap your arms about yourself and begin to shake from finally being cold. He notices this and takes off his baggy nightshirt, and presents it to you innocently. You take it from him gratefully and pull it over your shivering body.

  
After having put his shirt on, you become aware of his bare torso, and he catches you staring, for he blushes dark crimson. However, before either of you can say anything, Tony and Clint walk in with Nat, who must've gone to get them. She was currently explaining what had happened to you and that you were alright now.

  
A sneeze erupted from your mouth and nose, alerting them to where you and Steve awkwardly remained. Clint raised an eyebrow, and Tony had a suggestive smirk on his face. Natasha simply stared at you with slight curiosity.

  
"What's going on here?" Tony sounded way too happy about this.

  
Steve was obviously not on for any verbal torment Tony was about to lay on you both, because he cut him off before Tony could even utter another word. "Stark, this girl is sick, and you're really gonna pick on her? Leave her alone. If you MUST know, she was shivering from the cold bath she just endured to stop her fever. And she had to be stripped down by Natasha so she could cool down sooner. So, her being practically naked, I gave her my shirt. Satisfied now?"

  
Tony stood there dumbstruck and at a loss from Steve's haughty explanation. So, he just shook his head and sauntered off toward Bruce. Probably to get more complex details about your condition from him. Clint laughed and strolled off back into the hallway with Natasha after they both wished you a speedy recovery. You thanked them each in turn and bid them a good rest of the night.

  
It was just you and Steve again, but you were both more relaxed now. He perched himself beside you on the armrest like he had previously done, and looked down at you with a warm smile.

  
This man was so comforting in such a homey way. He always had something kind to say and never once was rude. Even if he always thought he was being too forward, even if he had the conversational abilities of a socially inept high school boy. Steve was just... Just such a damn good person. It was so refreshing to be near or around him.

  
You leaned over and rested your head on his side, sighing from the exhaustion now setting in. Your eyes felt heavy and they drooped slightly. Steve saw this and ignored the heat forming on his cheeks and rested his arm on your shoulders. He began rubbing his hand up and down your arm in an affectionate manner.

  
You hum out a content sound and close your eyes. Soon enough you fall asleep. It doesn't take long for Steve to realize, and once again, he picks you up for the fourth time that night, and carries you to your room. When he lays you down on the bed, you awaken slightly.

  
"Sorry," he murmurs, "you fell asleep, so I brought you back to your room to get some rest."

  
Shaking your head groggily you say, "S'fine. Hey, Steve?"

  
"Yeah?" He breathes.

  
"I had a bad nightmare earlier, before I woke up screaming. I dreamt that you and everyone else died. I don't ever want that to happen." Your voice quivers.

  
"I promise you, I won't let that happen. I'll keep you safe, and I know everyone else will, too." His voice rings with protectivness.

  
You nod you assent, "That makes me feel better. But, could you maybe..., you hesitate, "could you possibly stay with me for the rest of the night?"

  
Steve flinches at your request, but before long, he groans in defeat as he stares at your pitiful face in the dark. "I suppose that's fine. As... A-As long as you don't tell anyone. Because if Stark found out his teasing would be relentless."

  
You nod vigorously, though sluggishly, and pull him by the hand. Lifting the covers, you let him under. By now, the remaining heat of your body was enough to dry of the water from the frozen bath, leaving your underwear and borrowed shirt slightly damp. You shiver and curl up beside Steve, laying your head on his shoulder.

  
He places his arm behind your head so he can get more comfortable and your snuggle your face into his bicep as a replacement pillow.

  
"I'm so happy I met you, Steve. You're the nicest person I've ever met, and I hope you know I consider you to be one of my best friends."

  
Steve chuckles, "I feel the same." Little did you know, he felt much different. He didn't realize it yet, but he was slowly falling for you in the worst way.

  
Not too long after that, you fell asleep, and soon enough, Steve's active mind finally allowed him some much needed rest.

  
Another fact that you were so horridly unaware of, was a certain black-haired individual had come to greet you with news concerning his mortality. The sight of you, in the arms of another man confused and enraged him. So, he slunk back into the shadows and conjured himself invisible, silently watching and waiting. He would get you when you were alone, and find out just exactly what was going on. To find out how you could have so easily replaced him. It didn't surprise him much, though. For he was used to this sort of thing. He had come to grips that no one, not even you, apparently, could truly love him. Or so he kept telling himself as he watched your slumbering silhouette.


	14. Galg r' Aye

Light seeps into the room through a crack in the curtains, allowing a golden color to settle on everything. You turn in your sleep and feel a body beside you in bed. You snuggle further into them and rest your head on their bony shoulder. Their arm wraps around your waist and holds you closer.

  
You smell the familiar scent of spearmint and warm sunshine. Breathing it in more deeply, it fills your senses and it brings you to the surface. Blinking awake, you see the blurry outline of him.  
"Loki?" your voice is groggy and slurs from sleeping.

  
Finally, your vision clears and you can see him smiling gently.

  
"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" The way he spoke sounded strange, almost too jovial. You hardly notice and completely forget about who had previously shared your bed with you.

  
Throwing your arms around his neck you cling to him and cry out, "Loki! Loki, you're alive! Oh thank heavens, you're alive." You bury your face in his shoulder and inhale his scent further.

  
Obviously not expecting this reaction, he slowly curls his arms around you, "Yes, sweetling, I am alive and well. I see you have been informed of my skirmish with the Dark Elf, Malekith?"

  
You look up at him and nod, explaining that you now knew of everything. The group had told you all the details over the course of the past days.

  
His arms loosen around you, "So, you finally know of my true crimes."

  
As he does this, you tighten your arms around him, leaning your head against his chest, "Yes, but my mind hasn't changed. I still..."

  
Loki's arms return to where they once were, and he prods you on, "You still what, darling?"

  
"I still love you, Loki. With everything that's happened. With all this time we've been apart. All this time thinking you were dead. I knew I could ne-" you choke on tears, and raise your head from where it rested upon him. "I knew I could never love someone like I love you. You're all I think about. All I ever found myself doing over the course of these last few days, was hoping I'd see you show up and tell me you were alright."

  
He clung to you more tightly and pressed his forehead to yours, "Darling, I.. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love. I've never really loved anyone before. But, I think this is love, and I know that if it is, I love you."

Loki's eyes bore into yours. Their intensity reminds you of the first time you'd met him. This time, though, instead of cold speculation, there is an auspicious glow there.

  
That's all you need to hear. It may not be what you're looking for exactly, but it is enough. You press your lips to his and he makes a strained noise. Loki shifts you both, so that you now sit on his lap, thighs wrapped around his

.  
"I love you, Loki," you say against his lips.

  
This spurs him to kiss you more deeply, slipping his tongue into your mouth. He drags it along the roof of your mouth, eliciting an arousing moan from you.

  
"There is no one who can take you from me. I won't let them. You are mine, and mine alone." Loki sounds angry, for some reason.

  
You pay little attention to it, as his hands begin to roam down your back, until they stop on the curve of your bottom. He squeezes, drawing a sharp gasp out of your mouth

.  
This was going somewhere fast, and you didn't know if you wanted to go there yet. You knew you loved him, but were you really prepared to.... do THAT. No, you weren't, and you had to stop him before it was too late.

  
You pull away to breathe, and Loki kisses down your jaw to your neck. "Loki, I'm not ready-" you mewl as he bites the tender flesh at the junction of your collarbone and shoulder. His tongue replaces his teeth to lick the mark he'd made on your flesh.

  
You try again, your eyelids fluttering as he peppers your neck with kisses, "Loki, please."

  
"Please, what, darling?" His voice is full of lust.

  
"Please, I'm not ready," Loki pulls back at this, "I just-I'm not prepared to... do this yet."

  
His face leaves no sign to betray the disappointment he must be feeling, and he responds, "I thought you said you loved me?" It's not so much a question as it is an accusation.  
Sliding away from Loki to sit on your knees in front of him, you raise an eyebrow, "Loki, just because I say I love you, which I do without any demurral, doesn't mean that you can take me as you please."  
Now he really is angry, as a feral smile forms on his lips, "Oh, now isn't that just perfect. You are allowed to invite any man you are PLEASED to take, while I must wait on the sidelines and come to you when you bid me." Loki counters.

  
Your eyebrows scrunch together and you shake your head. You'd never seen this side of him, "I'm confused. What are you going on about?"

  
"Don't play ignorant with me. I know you know what I'm talking about." You make no move or sound to confirm him on this, "The Patriotic Dult, you let him sleep in the same bed as you."

  
It all came back to you. The events of the past night. How you woke up burning from a nightmare. Then, how you asked Steve to stay with you because you were terrified.

  
The look you give Loki could put any of Natasha's glares to shame. This caused him to look at you with a perplexed expression, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing." Your voice was quiet, but it burned with violent fury that was very unlike you. You rose on your knees to meet him levelly. "How DARE you. I was scared, so I asked my FRIEND to stay with me. I was scared." Your voice remained no more than a normal conversational tone.

  
Loki would still not have any of it, "Friends don't share a bed with one another in that way. Friends, don't just hold each other the whole night through!" He, on the other hand, was fine with shouting.

  
"I can't believe you. I can't believe you would think that. I love you, and you treat me this way!" You get off the bed and walk over to the window, gazing out of it at the city below. "Why did you go back, Loki? Why did you return to that place if you were just going to locked up?"

  
He sighs and gets up as well, coming up beside you, "I had to go back before they figured out the person in the cell was just an illusion of myself. The only reason I came to Midgard at all, was to regain my magical strength, you know that. Odin had taken most of it away, but I knew that if I could escape and leave an illusion in my place, they'd never know. I had to return to hear my sentence from Odin. My duplicate was smart enough to make a believable prisoner, but it wouldn't be able to stand in the presence of Odin. I sat in there for almost a full Midgardian year, devising that plan. It was only when I met you that I stayed. You were the only reason. But, my dimwit brother asked me for help the day after I returned. Of course I could use that to my advantage, I later figured.

  
Nothing was left for me there, anyhow. The only thing I cared about was gone." Loki's brow furrows and he bares his teeth. "I'm only thankful I got to end the bastard responsible's life myself." You hear him mutter the name, "Algrim", beneath his breath.

  
You turn to look at him, to guaranty if he was telling the truth or not. He seemed to be, as far as you could tell, but what did you know? He was the god of Mischief and Lies.

  
"And that's why your brother, Thor, asked you to help him, right?"

  
"Yes, that's all correct." Loki reaches out to touch the side of your face, but you knock his hand away. At the contact, you send him flying, accompanied by a brilliant flash of golden light. Loki hits the wall on the other side of the room.

  
Blinking, he looks up at you. You have your hands to your mouth and a confused, and utterly horrified look on your face.

  
You run to him and touch his face, "Are you alright? Are you okay? What was that? What did I do?!" You finally get louder at the end of your questioning

.  
He pushes you back and away from him as he stands, "I haven't the slightest inclination as to what that was. But, whatever it was, it aided you in protecting yourself from unwanted contact." A light passes his eyes, "Just like what happened to Jane Foster when the Aether was in her system..."

  
A confused demeanor comes across your face, "But, she had it put in her. I've never even left home until now. Let alone gone to another world where something like what happened to her, could happen to me."

  
Loki nods, the prior conversation forgotten, "Come with me. We'll find out what's happening to you. And-" He was cut off by another voice in the room.

  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that, mate." That voice was so familiar. Who was it? You wrack your brain to try and remember, but your thoughts all diminish, when he steps into the light of the room from the dark corner.

  
"Ryan? What the hell are you doing here?" You say bewildered.

  
Ryan laughs, and pulls the dark maroon cloak that was over his head, down, "I've come for you, dove."

  
"Me? Wait, how did you even get in here?" You ask, feeling overwhelmed.

  
His sly half-smile raises on his face, "Ah, all in good time, Your Grace." He finishes with a wink.

  
Loki finally speaks up, "Who in all the Nine Realms, are you?" His tone is infuriated.

  
"Nine Realms? Ah, I do believe, you're incorrect. There are Ten Realms."

  
Loki shakes his head, baring his teeth he barks out a response, "I do not know who you are, but believe me, I will kill you if you don't answer me this: Who are you, and where do you come from?"

  
Ryan simply grins at him, this angers Loki further, "Oh, well I can answer that easily, mate. Ryan Fynch, at your service," he turns to you and rolls his eyes. Then holding up a hand to his mouth he "whispers" to you, "Not really. Although, I am of service to you, dove." Ryan turns back to Loki, "I am from Galg r' Aye, and I am the guardian of the Empress." He turns to you, "That'd be you." He winks.

  
"I don't understand," you stand up from where you've been sitting the whole time, and Ryan starts to walk over to you. Loki cuts off his path and stands before him, growling.

  
"Take another step towards her, and I promise I will kill you!!" Loki was usually so level-headed. Never before had you seen him so full of rage. He'd changed since you'd last seen him...

  
Ryan rolls his eyes, "As if you could even try, mate." In a flash of light, much like the one that came from your hand earlier, Ryan was beside you. He gave Loki a nod of the head, and wrapped an arm around your waist. "Hold on, Your Grace."

  
Everything around you slowed for what seemed like an eternity, and a mere moment at the same time. All noise ceased to exist as the scene before you played out.

  
You saw Loki reach out with a distraught visage, trying in vain to reach you. You saw the door open across the room, and Steve enter, only to drop the breakfast he'd brought for you and look on in horror. And just like that, everything around you began to shimmer, as a golden aura surrounded you. You could feel a slight gust coming from everywhere and no where, and your vision began to glimmer and glow brighter. It was blinding, until finally, your surroundings began to dim, and you could now see what they were.

  
A glittering shower of golden dust, poured like a soft rain from a dusky sky, that was in shades of deep purples and pinks and held a plethora of stars. As the little particles of light got closer to the ground, a few here and there would stay still in the air until they eventually burnt out. Giant towers and spires rose up from the terrain made from stone and shining metals, and a gargantuan clock tower stood in the middle of it all.

  
Colossal statues were set into the side of it, made from sapphire and silver. One, of a man standing proud and tall, bearing an hourglass. Another of a woman, looking down with a wise smile and long flowing hair, held a pendulum, swinging back and forth. They both had elongated ears; the man's pointing upward, and the woman's slanting down.

  
The streets were cobblestone, lined with grass that looked so soft it could be made of silk, and trees that had leaves in sterling colors. A babbling brook broke through the magnificent city, and trailed to the clock tower. The majestic rindle flowed beneath it, and came out the other side and continued off into the distant light of the city. The only sounds you could hear, were the foreign songs of the wildlife that lived here, and the trickling of the stream.

  
You finally look over to your kidnapper and see he's smiling wistfully, "It's good to be home, but," he sighs, "I truly do hate cities."

  
You look around in wonderment again, and breathed in the woodsy scent that saturated the air. Everything was so beautiful. You could hardly believe what you were seeing was real, but before you could really admire the surroundings, you turn to Ryan.

  
"Explain everything to me, please," your quiet request startles him, but he grins a charming smile and nods.

  
"All in good time, Your Grace, all in good time."

  
You groan, "But why do you keep calling me that? I'm no royal. I'm not even rich! I live a simple life in a country home. I raise horses and live quietly!" You raise your voice uncharacteristically loud.

  
Ryan sets a hand on your trembling shoulder from beneath his shroud, "Listen, I know this is very surprising-"

  
"No, actually. I'm just confused. I want answers," you interrupt him, pushing his hand off, "I've heard things this week that have pretty much ruined being surprised about anything ever again."

  
"You mean that lot of misfits, eh?" Ryan's face turns sour, green eyes darkening with distaste.

  
You feel yours harden in the process, "Yes, I do. And what's with that look? They're all good, good people. The kindest by far I've ever met. I know that to be completely true. Well, for all the ones I've met. I still haven't got the chance to meet Thor."

  
Ryan's eyebrows shoot up, "The son of Odin? Yes, our people know of the Asgardians, but they know not of us."

  
"Why is that?" you inquire.

  
"Come. I have much to tell you. However, it would be unwise to delve into that in our current area."

  
At the motion of Ryan's hand, he leads you through the glistening streets of where you were.

  
"Where are we again?" You ask to make conversation.

  
The ginger chuckles and replies in earnest, "Galg r' Aye. We are the Keepers of the Flow of Time and Space. We operate this entire Universe from behind the scenes. We've kept ourselves hidden, that is, until now."

  
This brings forth a new question: "Why have you revealed yourselves now?"

  
Ryan stops, "That's what everyone wants to know, hm?" He chuckles, flashing you a wicked grin. "This way, Your Grace."

  
"What is this place?" You breathe.

  
"This," he gestures toward the humongous clock tower you'd seen earlier, "is your palace."

  
You look at him as though he'd spoken in a different language, "MY, palace?"

  
The use of the phrase, "clock tower", really made it sound insignificant. But it really wasn't at all. It stretched up into the heavens, so tall you thought it would tear a hole in the sky. The walls were made of silver, and the window panes on it were set with sapphires. Symbols that reminded you of Celtic markings, trimmed the edges and a pair of massive doors were built into the front.

  
"Yes," he chuckles, "yours." The capricious male turns and opens the doors, making a loud grinding noise, and he steps aside to allow you entrance.

  
"Thank you," you murmur.

  
"But of course." Ryan takes the lead again, and you follow in relative silence, taking in all the sights around you, when a thought occurs to you.

  
"Ryan? Where are all the people who live here?"

  
"Ah, well, they were all told to wait in there houses for the return of their Empress."

  
You sigh, "That's supposed to be me, right?"

  
Suddenly Ryan turns to you, "Yes, it is. And though you don't realize it now, you were the greatest ruler we've ever had. Now, come in here." You'd both reached a room, and upon entering it, you realize it is a bedroom. A big one. "This, is your room, dove."

  
The walls are a faint pearly color, a common hue in this place. A massive bed sits in the middle of the room, with sheets a rich shade of blue. A sitting area is in the left hand corner, closest to the door. It has a fire place that already has a fire crackling away happily. A chocolate brown couch, with a mahogany side table beside it, and cream colored lounge chair reside atop a giant ornate rug, all around a low coffee table.

  
You wander farther in and closer to the little area. Ryan walks up beside you, and takes off the hooded cloak. "Well, have a sit then. We have a lot to discuss. I'll call for tea."

  
You sigh. Why did everything have to be so complicated and "I have a lot to tell you", or "this is going to come as a shock", or more aggravating, "there's something you are unaware of". Was anything in your life real? Was anything true? Or was it all just made up until the goddamned "time" was right? It all just pissed you off.

  
But, you made now remark to show this. You simply sat down on the lounger, and made yourself comfortable. Your eyes snap open suddenly. You just now realize you've been prancing around in only a baggy t-shirt.

  
"Ryan!!" You shout.

  
He's back and by your side in seconds, tea forgotten, "What? Is something the matter?"

  
Looking up at him sheepishly you bite your lip, "Erm, I don't mean to be a bother... But could you maybe get me some clothing?"

  
Ryan laughs at you heartily and says that he'll be right on it. You suppose he isn't SO bad. But you're unsure whether to trust him yet. He had said he was your "guardian". But, what did that even mean? This was all just so complicated.

  
  
_____________ 

 

  
Ryan returns with a puckish grin, and gives you a trademark wink, "Alright then. I come bearing clothing, for Your Grace!"

  
You stand up and smile lightly, "Thank you." Your eyes widen, "These are for me?"

  
He sets the apparel on the bed and you stare at it in disbelief, "Well, duh. The Empress has to wear only the best that we have to offer. And before you go on about how, "you can't accept this because its too expensive", you should know that the clothes make the man. Your outfit shows who you are and makes a statement as much as an impression, so just put the damned clothes on." He walks out in a huff, "Come and get me if you need help, I'll be just outside."

  
Finally alone, you sit on the bed and sink into the softness. You look down and appraise the outfit he'd brought you. The shirt looked much like a dark navy tank top with spaghetti straps. It also had a wide hole on either side of it, allowing parts of your midriff to show. You put that on, and then picked up the skirt that was lain down, and held it up to examine it. It was the same color as the tank top, with a patch of white on the left and right hip, and another patch of silver along the bottom, with fringe lining the hem of it; longer in the back, shorter in the front. The skirt had a slit going from the right hip down, letting your leg show.

  
Next, you put on the sterling breast plate, vambraces, and bicep cuff. Shoulder guards in a milky color were adorned with pearls, and tresses of see-though white silk hung from them about your arms. No shoes seemed to be put out for you. You went over to the mirror across the room and put on the final piece: a pure white cape that clung to your neck like a scarf and fell behind you grandiosely.

  
You twirl appreciatively in the mirror and smile. You had to admit; you really did look like you could be an Empress now.

  
A knock at the door pulls you from your self-admiration. Looking back at the entrance to the room, you see Ryan leaning against the door frame and grinning like the devil.  
"You really do look radiant in that." He pushes himself off and approaches you, "Shall I do your hair?"

  
Blushing, you nod. He leads you to sit in front of the vanity and sits you down.

  
"I have to be honest, I'm surprised you can do hair."

  
Ryan feigns offense and begins to comb his fingers through your hair, "I'm not as dimwitted as you think I am. And I have a few good traits." He chortles at this.

  
You giggle with him, starting to warm up to the green-eyed man, and murmur, "I really want to trust you, you know."

  
A reflecting demeanor takes place from where the sunny expression once stood on his face, "I really want you to trust me. I only have the best interests for you, and I want to make you happy, as well. My whole life I've trained to serve you, and I really want to do that. To my last breath."

  
You ponder this for a moment, before raising a hand to grasp his gingerly. Your warm words reach his ears, "If you want to make me happy, then tell me what's really going on her, Ryan. I need to know."

  
His eyes look at your reflection in the mirror, but they aren't really focused on you. "Yes, I suppose I now would be the time for that."

  
Before he starts to explain, you get a warm feeling in your stomach. You know this time-this time everything really would be revealed to you. And you were damn sure that whatever it was, it was going to flip your entire world upside down. But, you were prepared. You were ready to take on whatever this fucked up universe had to throw at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to. Still, though, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. <3


	15. Memories

Your eyes are closed. The feeling of deft fingers combing through your hair, taking the side sections and braiding them down your back. You wait in patient silence for the man behind you to reveal your reality.

  
"Where, to begin?", he chuckles. "Well, the beginning of it all should be a good a place as any," Ryan states in a reverent tone. So, clearing his throat and continuing with your hair, he starts his tale.

  
"In the beginning, there were Ten Realms, known only to the wiser of them. The father of Odin was the last of any of the leaders of the Realms, besides Galg r' Aye, to know of them all. It was decided between him and our leaders, that none shall become aware of the Keepers, until the prophecy had begun. This prophecy goes as follows: 'When the Second Son meets the Wise One, the Keepers of the Universe must reveal themselves to the Ignorant only after the Convergence has been enacted.'

  
The prophecy is almost complete. Now we must set forth on 'revealing' ourselves to the 'Ignorant', otherwise known as the other realms. Some are not so pleased with this, however, because they believe if we allow them to acknowledge that there is a way to control Time and Space, then many would wish to harness this ability for violent purposes.

  
The Keepers, which is what we the people of Galg r' Aye call ourselves, are very peaceful, and only get involved in warfare if there is no alternative. This is why many Keepers dislike the other Realms. The Ignorant are all incessant in the drive to control each other. They become blinded by the very thought of power.

  
This is where you come in, Your Grace. You, are the Wise One; the Second Son can only be Loki, even if he is adopted. And concerning the Convergence, it is nearly complete within you."   
You cut him off, "Convergence? What is that? And when did it enter me?"

  
"The night you had the heat flash, that was the night I visited you in your sleep and triggered it. The power you once wielded is coursing through your veins once again."

  
Shaking your head in confusion at Ryan's reflection in the mirror, you ask, "The power I once wielded? You're talking like I've had magic powers before."

  
Ryan rests his hands on your shoulders, now finished with your hair. The bottom half fell loose, the now complete braid made from the hair on the sides and top of your head, trailed intricately down your back.

  
He eventually spoke up, "Your Grace, you were once another person. When you died, a fate which rarely befalls a Keeper, your essence was locked away within a mortal vessel. That is until you met the Second Son, and could accept the Convergence. Your prior self was the Empress of the Keepers, ruler of this domain, and overall controller over the Universe. Of course there is a group who advise you in your final decisions: The Expounders. I don't much care for the lot of them, though." He gives a puckish snicker at this.

  
Your head swam from all of this information, all of these new names of things and people. You were once someone else? You'd only ever thought of yourself as a simple woman. Nothing more, nothing less. This all seemed too unreal, and you thought you would wake up at your house with Loki in bed; all of it nothing but an elaborate dream. You'd tell him about it and you'd both laugh.

  
Alas, it was all quite real, and now a bigger question was bothering you: "Ryan, will I get my memories back? From my former life?"

  
He smiles at this, "Yes. When the Convergence is complete, your memories will be the last to come back to you."

  
Even more important, "Will I still be the me I am now?"

  
Ryan was silent for a moment, he brought his green eyes up, wavering, "I don't know. This has never happened. I only know what will be regained. Not what will be lost..."

  
You look down to the ground, swallowing hard. You never asked for this! You didn't ask to be an Empress. However, it occurred to you that it did not matter now. What mattered was the people that were in danger, the people that needed you. YOUR people. Yes, they were yours. After all, this was who you really were. But something bothered you.

  
"Were the people who raised me biologically mine?"

  
Smiling kindly, Ryan replies, "Yes. The people who raised you were biologically your parents. We simply placed the Empress' essence within you as a baby. Of course we didn't just choose anyone. You were carefully picked. The wisest Oracle chose you because your soul held a sapience and grace beyond your race."

  
Something dawned on you suddenly, "Why choose a human, out of all the different Realms? There had to be a better one than Earth."

  
Ryan shook his head, "The humans are the most stubborn and hopeful of any of the Realms. The Oracle knew that being born and raised human, it would give you an ingrained trait of this. We can only pray that it may aid you in your endeavor to come."

  
"Okay, speaking of the whole, "only fight if you have to" thing, why do you allow all the injustices of the Universe if you can control everything?"

  
He chuckles and motions for you to come over to the sitting area, you follow and sit beside him on the couch.

  
"This is because we cannot control the choices others make. We can control how time flows where, choose to create something somewhere. However, if someone chooses to create something, we cannot decreate what they have made. Nor can we decreate what we have made. That is why we are so protective over this power. It is dangerous, if placed into the wrong hands. Such is the world, in most cases."

  
You nod, and another question falls off your tongue before you can stop it, "So tell me, am I going to learn how to control my...powers?," you try and continue, "am I going to learn to fight, and stuff?"

  
"Well, sure. I'll be teaching you the physical stuff, but I'm afraid the Oracle will be teaching you your magic."

  
"Okay. I'm actually kind of excited to learn to do that. I'm not so keen on ruling a realm, let alone the Universe, but I'll do my best."

  
Ryan smiles a genuine warm smile, "That is all we can ask, Your Grace. It does my heart good to see modesty and a touch of humility in you, as well." He suddenly snickers impishly, "Although you lack celibacy as far as I can tell!"

  
Your eyes widen and you slap his arm, "I am a virgin!"

  
Rolling his eyes he responds sarcastically, "Suuuure. Tell that to the two men probably fighting over you right now."

  
Oh god! You'd forgotten all about what you'd left behind. Poor Loki. Poor Steve. POOR YOU. What were you going to tell them when you got back? ....and who would you choose? Sure, you loved Loki, but did he really love you? And as far as you could tell Steve did seem to like you, at the very least. However, did you like him in that way? You put a hand to your forehead, and placed the palm of your other hand to your chest. What were you going to DO?

  
The fiery-haired male just sat next to you and took in the passing expressions on your face, shaking inaudibly with laughter. You became aware of this and slapped him lightly on the arm again.   
"Not funny..." you whine.

  
He scoffs, "I beg to differ, Your Grace."

  
  
________________________________________ 

 

  
Now, you were on your way to see this infamous "Oracle". Who were they? What were they going to be like? You ponder this as Ryan leads you through the marble hallways of the clock tower, brow furrowed in worry of the impending chances of them not liking you. Of them thinking you to be to incompetent to learn or even be in their presence. So what if you were an Empress? They were an ageless and sagely Oracle.

You were no one before you found out who you used to be. That wasn't you, not anymore at least. As far as you could tell it never would be again.

  
All thoughts were brought to an abrupt close as Ryan opened a large oak door set with the familiar runes that decorated the outside of the large tower. You timidly walk your way in and look around in awe. The room was small, but quite homey, with a mystical touch. The same sparkling glints from outside that reminded you of fireflies, were falling in here from seemingly no where. Bookshelves were filled to the brim on all four walls, teeming with archaic spell books, grimoires, charm books, and leather-bound journals.

  
Talismans and amulets hung about the room in varying hues covering the entire spectrum of the rainbow, a few you didn't even have names for. Branching up from the corners of the room, four great trees bent and twisted in a gnarled fashion, all reaching up to the ceiling to intertwine with their companions. Their leaves created the roof, and were the same silvery gold colors the trees from outside were.

  
No bed was present, nor any other furniture; aside from the large table that took up most of the room. It was covered on every inch by papers with odd drawings and text that you could not read. Pots held flora you could not identify and gave the room a queer, while still intoxicating fragrance. The scent instantly calmed your trembling, and eased your weary mind. Sat at the other side opposite you, was an old, old woman. She had withering, wrinkled skin. Crows feet dug into the corners under her eyes, giving her a severe gaze, but still, an aura of complete kindness exuded from her very being. You felt no fear, just an undoubtable respect for this woman.

  
Her hair fell to just below her bosom in thick tresses, dark ebony at the roots, fading to a lighter gray, until the ends became a snow white. She looked up and regarded you with her intense eyes, a pale milky color that reminded you of the moon. She stood and addressed you.

  
"My name is Crionna. I am honored to finally meet you properly, my Empress." Crionna, you could now tell upon her standing, was a squat woman. She only came to about your collar bone. She gives you a obeisant nod. You further appraised her appearance. She was very regal, and held an elegance you knew you would never quite have. Crionna wore a sunshine yellow dress with long billowing sleeves, over paler hued skirts peeking out from a split in the dress. An amber sash tied around her waist kept the slit closed. You notice she wears a similar white hooded cloak as you.

  
You smile cordially, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Crionna. I'm aware you already know who I am. I also am aware that we are wearing matching cloaks." A giggle leaves your lips.

  
Crionna returns your expression, albeit a little more humbly, "All who have a decision concerning Time and Space, bear a pure white cloak. This resembles the oath we take to promise that we will only use this power with pure intentions. You, a select group known as the Expounders, and I all have a cloak."

  
"How many Expounders are there?"

  
"Three. Two males, Terla and Marook; and a female, Ayetel. These three have been entrusted and have been sworn under a great oath. They will guide you in making future decisions. However, remember it is you who has the ultimate verdict."

  
You turn your gaze to Ryan, who has been waiting in silence. He registers your look and walks closer to give your shoulder a squeeze. You now realize he is the only one you have to trust, for sure, at this moment. Yes, the Oracle seemed to be on your side, so was everyone, apparently. How did you know for sure, though?

  
"Child," you hear Crionna begin, and you bring your eyes back up to meet hers, "you may not think you can trust many people here. For that, you are wise beyond your current years. In truth, there are a few who would sabotage even their Empress to make it so that the Ignorant do not learn of the truth."

  
This perplexes you, "What if these people are listening to us, right now?"

  
Crionna shakes her head, "Did you see the markings on the door as you entered?" You nod, so she continues, "They were spells, making this room the most protected in the entire realm, aside from the Relic Vault."

  
"Relic Vault?" You prompt her to elaborate.

  
A chuckle comes from her, and she raises a withered hand to form a misty image in the air. It shows a giant waterfall of sparkling blue liquid.

  
"What you see now, is the Blood of the Universe. This is what allows the Keepers to control Time and Space itself."

  
Staring in wonder, you feel a wave of nausea overtake your senses as a dull ache forms in the back of your mind. You see something inside your mind's eye. Someone who is and is not you, reaching out, touching the Blood, moving and shifting the Universe. You see her, or you, creating massive landforms in places you could never imagine.

  
A giant lake of molten lava on the face of an unknown firey planet. On another, a great swamp, with tall trees reaching into the vast purple sky. Its dull orange sun reflecting in the murky waters of the bog. Yet another realm is shown to you. She creates a sempiternal ocean of crystal clear water. It is filled with bright creatures in a wide spectrum of colors. Swimming about freely.   
Thousands more are shown to you, before your trance is broken by a hand touching your forehead. Eyes blinking open, you see the gentle face of Crionna.

  
"Child, are you alright?"

  
You sit up, only to fall back down from the pain in your head. Ryan's lap breaks the fall of your head. He brings a hand to your face again, as your writhe in pain from all the memories pouring into your brain.   
"Make it stop..." you cry out weakly. "Please.... make them stop...."

  
More memories flood into your head. All the years you existed. Becoming the Empress, learning to control the Blood of the Universe as an extension of yourself; teaching yourself magic, how to fight if need be, and more and more.

  
Will it ever stop?! Someone help me!!, you scream inside your mind. PLEASE!!

  
Tears stream down your face, as you moan in pain.

  
"Wise Oracle, what is happening to her?" Ryan asks worriedly.

  
Crionna shakes her head, "This is happening sooner than I thought. I did not know showing her the Blood of the Universe would effect her so strongly. Move her to her room. I will put a protecting charm on it, so that she is safe."

  
Ryan picks your now limp body up, and carries you to your room. He silently prays to the Fates, that you would be alright.

  
Crionna followed him closely, "As soon as you put her in bed, go and get the Expounders at once. It is almost time." She whispers the last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile. I've had writers block. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted either. It just seems too...blah, you know? In other news, I watched like a billion Studio Ghibli movies this week, and I forgot how fucking good those things were. I mean, shit man. That's some good stuff right thur.... I digress. :D Thanks for reading!


	16. The Expounders

The burning was back. That was the first thing you registered. The second thing, was muffled voices outside of the curtains of the bed. You sat up, much to your body's protest, and had to throw back a hand to catch your weight. Dizziness really sucked. Groaning, you sit up again and cross your legs, putting a hand to your head.

  
Suddenly, the curtains were pulled back, and Ryan was there. He held out a blue glass goblet, and told you to drink its contents. You trusted him, so you did as he asked without question.  
"Oracle said it'd help with that nasty burnin' you got." He informs you.

  
You nod, and swallow the clear liquid. It honestly just tasted like water, but whatever. To your surprise, and gratification, the burning stopped considerably. Now, just a weak throbbing in the back of your head.

  
You smile and try to get up, Ryan assists you. When you exit the warm cocoon of the bed, you see three new faces. All of them looked to be the same age as you and Ryan.

  
Two men were near by, talking in hushed tones to one another. While the girl was leaning against the wall, looking bored. You take in each of their appearances.

  
One man was tall, at least 6" 10', and seemed to care very much about his appearance. He had a dark tan, while clear, complexion, and chocolate brown eyes. His hair was a deep brown, and flicked off to the left, the right side cut short, with a small pony tail hanging on the left-side of his neck. His clothes consisted of: a brown leather shirt with long sleeves. The sleeves had holes in them; one at the bicep, another at the forearm, the left arm had a steel vambrace. His pants were made of the same leather, but with a lighter brown fabric at the thighs. An orange cloth was tied about his waist, and it flowed down his right-side to his knee. The cloth was held in place by a leather belt, which bore a sword. Dark brown boots were on his feet. He also had on a white cloak.

  
Next, the man that was engaged in a conversation with the man prior, had very pale skin, a fine cream color. His mousy brown hair was short and spiky, and his eyes were a blood red. Speaking of which, his right eye was gnarled by three scars, starting from his eyebrow, to the top of his cheek bone. A light stubble was on his jaw square jaw and chin. He had on a dark crimson shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black trousers, with a red belt, and a long maroon side-skirt was kept in place by said belt. His feet had on red leather boots, and he sported a white cloak.

  
Finally, the girl. She had the same dark tan skin of the other man, but instead, had crystal blue eyes. Her left cheek had a beauty mark, and her hair was in dark brown waves, to about her collar bone. She wore a white corset, with a yellow tube-top that billowed from it. Her yellow skirt was short and tied from her right hip in a knot, allowing her right leg to be seen almost completely. She had no shoes, but rather, her feet up to her calves were wrapped in white fabric, her left arm was wrapped in a similar fashion. Her other arm had dual golden bicep cuffs. Her hand of the same side, had on a white fingerless glove that widened at the top to show her wrist, a golden amulet was set into the front of it.

  
"Hello," you address them in a cheery tone after regaining composure.

  
All of them finally notice that you are awake, and instantly stand straight, putting there right fist over their hearts, and kneeling.

  
In the order of their appearance they say their names: "I am Marook", states the dark skinned man in a charismatic tone; "I am Terla", the red-eyed man says in a soft deep voice; "I am Ayetel", the girl replies, her voice like tiny bells.

  
You walk to them, "You don't have to bow to me. I am no better than any of you. So please, rise." An almost invisible smile graces your lips; one could even call it wise.

  
As you told them, they all stand. Marook smiling with unbelievable charm, he was definitely handsome. Gorgeous, more like. His looks may or may not put Loki's to shame, heaven forbid you ever told him this. Terla's face was expressionless, which seemed to be his default look, but his eyes still held emotion if you looked hard enough. Now, they were appraising you with mild bemusement. However, Ayetel didn't seem so convinced. She put her weight on one foot, crossing her arms in a saucy way.

  
You start to laugh, unable to hide the mirth in the sound of it. It was just too funny. All of these people were so different, yet they all pledged themselves to you. They look to the other in confusion.

  
"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. Hopefully, I don't disappoint. I fear I may need every bit of your guidance, even now. Especially since only half of my memories seem to have come back."

  
"Only half?" Marook inquired, raising a manicured eyebrow. "Care to expand on that notion, my Empress." You look at him straight in the eyes, unfaltering. He seems a bit surprised, but you can tell he likes it.

One down.

  
You sigh, "It seems I have regained consciousness on how to use my magic, how to fight. Of course I need to retrain my body. I have a few memories of even using the Blood, yet I do not remember how it is that I came across the relic. Nor do I remember all of the millennia I spent here. A decade here, a century there, just.... gone. I believe I may be able to reclaim these memories if I can somehow trigger them, just as the Oracle did prior."

  
Terla grunts, "Yes, but how? What do we need to show you?"

  
"Ah," you begin, "it may not just be sights. Do you not have taste, smell, feeling, or even hearing?"

  
Terla does not smile with his mouth, but his eyes seem to give you a quiet admiration. Two down.

  
"Tch," Ayetel scoffs, "yeah, okay. I'm not daft. I understand all of the senses. The question is, which ones do we need to appeal to?"

  
You analyze the woman before you more closely. You see her cheek, just below the freckle, bears a tattoo. It is of an eye, that also seems to be a sun. An "all-seeing eye".

  
"A very intelligent deduction. I would expect no less from a clever Expounder."

  
Ayetel smirks with smugness and crosses her arms over her chest, "Of course. That is why we have pledged ourselves. To help guide the Empress." Three down.

  
Ryan leans over and whispers in your ear, "However, the cleverest one in the room is you." He chuckles, you simply smile.

  
The three before you didn't need to know that they had played right into your hands. Now all of them were sure to support you. For now, they all respected you in their own ways. It was just lucky of Ryan to have picked up on that.

  
"I appreciate all of you. Now to jus-" you are cut off by your own stomach. You stand still, the room quiet. It growls again, and before you can stop yourself, you are laughing. Ryan and Marook join in, even Terla can't help but give a small chuckle. Ayetel simply scoffs again, and rolls her eyes, albeit a grin is plastered to her face.

  
"I suppose we can talk over dinner, yes?" Ryan asks.

  
"Hah, I am so sorry. I haven't eaten in a long time."

  
Marook walks over to you and puts an arm around your shoulders, "No need to apologize, Your Grace. Even a lady of your stature has simple needs." He winks shamelessly, "Let me know if you need help with any of those needs."

  
You give him a impish smile, "Thank you for your concern. However, I think I will be just fine."

  
A loud chuckle escapes him and he releases you, walking ahead, "It is unhealthy to keep your urges bottled up."

  
Rolling your eyes, you glance behind you. The sight you see behind you is far too cute, and you almost squeal at how adorable it is. Ryan had his arm wrapped around Terla's waist and appeared to be whispering sweet things into his ear. An unmistakable blush was on the mousy-haired man's cheeks, as he softly replied to his apparent lover.

  
Behind them Ayetel looked about at nothing in particular. Although, you can't help but notice her eyes flicking to Ryan in a sad way. Oh... how unfortunate. You looked forward again, and shook your head.

Suddenly a flashback comes to you. You remember keeping Ayetel at bay as she cried. Cried over unrequited love of a certain someone. Poor girl. You now knew why she kept such a tough exterior.

  
That night, or day, you weren't exactly sure how time flowed here. It seemed to be in a unendless twilight, and you had yet to remember how that worked. To get back to the subject, whatever the damned time be, you sat down to a delicious meal with the Expounders, Ryan, and the Oracle.

  
You all sat at an oval-shaped table, ladened with various delicacies. Ryan to the right of you, Marook to the left. Then Ayetel sat beside Marook, the Oracle sat by her, and Terla finished the circle beside Ryan.  
During the meal, you informed them of your visions, excluding the one about Ayetel. After that, many humorous stories were told about your past with the Expounders and Ryan in your past life. As they revealed more to you, the more you regained of them all. Of who they were, of who you used to be, of who you could try to become again. Or maybe, you could become someone neither who you used to be, or who you were now. Perhaps, the logical and ethical thing to was to become someone in the middle. Someone to remind the Keepers of the Empress they once had, but someone different as well, to bring a new era to the Universe.

  
Yes, that sounded the most rational decision. So, laughing the presumable evening away about the time Marook caught his hair on fire, trying a new dying agent to change his hair platinum, you felt your place become apparent once again among your old friends.

 

_____________________________

 

Meanwhile on Earth: Loki's POV-

  
Damn it all! What the Hel was happening! One minute I have her back in my arms. Then she is gone. Lucky for me, the Spangled Simpleton was too wrapped up in seeing her being taken, to notice me. I illusioned myself invisible, and followed him as he ran to get the others. After rousing all of them from their individual slumbers, he told them of what he had seen.

  
As I had suspected, he hadn't sighted me. However, now I was at a loss as to how I would find her. Perhaps the most sensible thing to do would be to show myself to them, but it seemed they still thought me dead. From what I gathered, my darling girl hadn't spoken a word of her knowing me to any of them. Bless her, wherever she may be. I only hoped she was safe. I would kill that bloody fool for taking her.

  
Now a more pressing matter, how to find her? I suppose it was time to do a little research on "Galg r' Aye" this Ryan Fynch had informed me of.

  
"Wait for me, my love." I whisper to myself. "I will find you. I swear on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. And there's Loki's POV again. Hopefully this will tide you over until you regain contact with Loki once again. C: Thanks, as always, for reading. I appreciate every comment, kudos, and the like I receive. <3


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times are had in this chapter, my friends. So here's a warning for you rad dads, and sassy lassies. Word.

Loki's POV  
Golden light shimmered blindingly, until it dulled and all was pitch dark again. Expelling steamy air from his lungs, he staggered back from the sheer amount of force and power it had taken to get him here. Heat clung to his body as well, and evaporated into the cool night. His back hit a tree with gelded leaves, the bark engrained with silvery-veins. The rough texture of its surface scratching his palms. Lifting his gaze from the ground, and bringing his hand up to his forehead to dab away the sweat.

Loki stares in awe at the beauteous landscape surrounding him. It seemed to be in perpetual twilight, and the specks of golden light that clung to starry, purpled sky filled with a plethora of cosmos and galaxies reminded him of his old home. It sent a painful pang of nostalgia of simpler, far more pleasant times to him. He had gone down a rode that he could no longer turn around on. No longer could he return to the days from whence he was a lad. When he could get away with the excuse of immature pranks for the pure mischief it caused to those ill-fated enough to befall his harmless (well mostly), frivolity.

Shaking slightly, Loki regains his footing. His stomach was queasy and he felt he would wretch at any moment, however, he hadn't eaten in gods know how long, so it was unlikely. By Midgard's time keeping, it had been little under a month since she had last been in his presence. After that blasted imp stole her from him. By every fiber of his being was he determined to see her again. It took him ages to even find a trace of a trace that this place even existed. It took him just as long, if not longer, to find a spell of enough puissance, just to get him here. Now came the most important part.... Finding her.

Not taking any chance, Loki cloaks himself in a shroud of invisibility to keep himself from prying eyes. As he was sure there had to be, there always was. Loki's head throbbed in the back of his skull, like an irritating heart beat. With gritted teeth, he stands a bit straighter and looks for any building that would give him an inclination that she may be there. He looks about, small cottages and shops made of shining metals are all that meets his eyes at a level view. Additionally, a small brook breaks through the town, so he decides to follow it. It leads him further into the quiet, ghostly so, village where a tower of immense stature stands.

Loki cranes his neck back to look at it in it's entirety. The building appeared to be that of a clock tower. Suddenly, a haunting, gong....gong....gong...~, rings out. It chimes six more times. By the time keeping here, it appears to be nine in the evening. Loki grimaces as he remembers he hasn't slept in ages. He'd been so utterly consumed with the thought of her. He just had to find you. He just had to.

Stealthily as the god could, he tried the tower's humongous doors. Surprisingly, they open at his will. Loki only cracks them so that he can slip in, and then they're closed again. The silver marble floors and deep cobalt walls, lined with dark mahogany doors with silver handles and decorations, were shrouded in darkness. At every other door, going from one walls door to the other, a small, floating orb of glittering light hung at attention. They seemed to be made of pure starlight, etching soft little beacons in the vast darkness of the tower.

Just then, a quiet, all to familiar voice filled the silence. It was a gentle murmur that Loki so painfully craved to hear close to his ear. He yearned to kiss the lips the voice belonged to, desired to hold the body those lips were attached to. Have it pressing against his own frame, have the owner of that body's voice calling out his name. The gravity of Loki's need for her, mortified him. How he, the God of Mischief, could be won over by a perceived mortal, consternated him beyond his vast mental capacity.

Loki threw back the hood of his black cowl, and strode towards the door that seemed to resonate with her voice the most. When he reached it, Loki placed his hand on the silver knob. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and held it, simultaneously opening the door.

_____________________  
Your POV  
The day had been long and tiring. As per the usual, when you rose for the day, you had breakfast with Ryan and the Expounders. Then, off you went to the Oracle to practice your magicks. It didn't take you much time to remember your apprentice and novice skills. Quite like riding a bicycle, it was hard to forget. So, you and Crionna quickly pressed on to more challenging things, which you found absolutely exhilarating. Yesterday you had been taught how to telepathically give someone an order they were unable to deny. Today you learned how to take a person's memories and twist them. Essentially, creating a sequence of events that never actually occurred, but leaving the victim with the belief they did. You were also educated with a way to guard yourself from others entering your own mind.

"Tomorrow, we will move on to something a little simpler: reading minds." Crionna informed you.

"Why didn't we start out with that?" You inquire.

Crionna smiles, "Isn't it refreshing when you can grasp something easily after figuring out something difficult?"

"Oh," you nod, "that is brilliant."

Before you leave, Crionna calls out to you down the marble hallway, "Don't work yourself to hard, child!" she calls out,

Ah, you think, she was worried about me straining myself.

You assure her and wave goodbye before you turn the corner to get to the training hall. Entering it through the double doors, you're met with the sight of a wide room. Inside, there is a section of plush mats, another area has tall, cylindrical bags of sand, used for practicing combat techniques. There is also a place where you practice swordsmanship. Ayetel prefers her fists, so that leaves Marook to train you with that. He wields a one-handed great sword, while you've learned you have preference for dual-wielding double edged, serrated daggers.

After you train with Marook, you move on to train your unarmed skills with Ayetel. At the moment, you were tirelessly trying to land a blow on her any way you could. Every time you got close, though, she would move just out of your reach. She gives you a stoic look, as if agging you on. Ayetel moved so gracefully, it was almost something to be in awe of. That is, if you weren't so damn annoyed with the fact that you could hardly ever get a hit in.

Just then, Ayetel socked you in the gut, even summoning involuntary tears to your eyes, you force them shut. You let out a gasp, trying to hold the contents of your stomach down, praying that today's breakfast wouldn't come up. Falling to your knees, you swallowed hard, and inhaled through your nose, exhaling through your mouth.

Marook approached you, looking concerned, and crouched in front of you. Ayetel stood off to the side, a fraction of regret in her expression. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" You hear Marook ask.

You nod, and cough, willing your voice to come. Finally it does, "I'm fine." You let out a shaky chuckle of embarrassment, causing you to wince. "Ow." You grin sheepishly.

Obviously not convinced, Marook shakes his head and puts a comforting hand on your shoulder, "Honestly Aya!" He turns to his twin, "You know she's not ready for that amount of strength. You've trained your entire life, she has yet to get proper abilities."

"Whatever!" Ayetel shouts, and turns away, before promptly storming out of the training hall.

You and Marook look on as the doors shut behind her with a loud slam! Worried, Marook apologizes profusely for his sister, and then after bidding you a farewell, chases after her. Of course, in a more collected manner.

To finish out the day, you bathed, and then met with Ryan and Terla to delve through tomes, volumes, opuscules, and scrolls of Galg r' Aye's historia, mythos, legends and such on. That is where you were now. Terla was across from you, the chiseled features of his stubbly jaw, accented by piercing red eyes, were cast in shadows from the fire. He had on a smile, albeit impassive, as he was trying to explain something to you more simply. He wasn't impatient with you, he understood how exhausted, both physically and mentally, you were by the end of your Waking Cycle. That was how Keepers referred to the time they were conscious.

Time flowed oddly in a place that was all about the matter. It actually didn't even 'flow', per say. Really, there wasn't one. A flow of time. However, time was still kept, in its own right. They still had seconds, minutes, hours, days, and so on. Oddly enough, though, Keepers only aged with the experience and knowledge they gained. The more extensive one's wits, the older they would become.

On that note, many didn't show their age... Rather, didn't want, too. They would magick themselves to appear younger. Some, such as the Oracle, could care less about matters so ill-important. Crionna was proud to show her wrinkles, like an "outward representation of the wrinkles the brain acquires upon learning" she would often explain. This intrigued you, earning your respect for the woman in the process. In truth, her old age only added to the dignified air she gave off.

Back to the current moment, though. As stated prior, your present station was with Terla and Ryan. Terla was patiently explaining how the clock tower was the first building in Galg r' Aye, and center of the universe. The founding creation of the Blood of the Universe. The Blood, according to legend, is the heart, or center, of the very Universe. The vault that contained it, was beneath the tower. In other words, the tower was the middle of everything by default.

Nodding that you now somewhat grasp his explanation, you collapse back into you plush arm chair by the hearth. The warm flame licked heat onto the front of your legs and face. Ryan was sat on the sofa beside your chair, Terla sat beside him. Silence filled the room, aside from the periodic crackle and pop of the fire. It was a pleasant quiet, however. The kind that was shared between content friends.

You glance to the side to see Ryan with his arm around Terla. The blond man rested his head against his ginger partner's jaw, looking quite at peace. Smiling at the display of affection, a twinge of pain ebbs at your heart. Your brows furrow at the thought of a certain raven-haired man, one you wished to see again, more than anything. You cast your eyes downward, smile slowly falling.

"Are you okay, dove?" You recognize Ryan's voice, full of concern. Looking up, you smile once more, and nod.

"Of course, I was just... Thinking...about-"

"About Loki?" Ryan cut you off.

A nod from your head confirms his speculation. Just then, you became aware of a small click of the door as it was opened. A small gust of wind was let in, that tossed the loose strands of your hair back. Everything around you came to a stuttering halt, as the man in the doorway looked at you, and you alone.

"Darling," his velvety voice filled you ears, "I've missed you."

Tears sprung to your eyes with a sting. "S-Silver?" You called his pet name.

"Yes, my love. I'm here." Loki opens his arms, in an invitation.

Standing so quickly, the chair falls back from the fast movement. You dash to Loki, before lunging towards him, and curling your arms around his waist. You bury you face in his chest, and inhale his exotic scent. His armor rubbed painfully on your face, but you didn't care.

From behind, you heard Terla murmur to Ryan, "How did he get here? Should we do something?"

Ryan kissed the red-eyed Expounder's temple and shook his head, "Don't know how. All I know, is that we should be getting going."

"Should we inform the Oracle and the others?" Terla pondered aloud.

Shaking his head, the ginger responded, "Nah, we can let them have a moment, eh?"

Terla hesitated, but eventually gave a nod of consent. So, quickly brushing past the two, Terla exited. Ryan stopped for a moment to whisper into your ear, "See you tomorrow, dove. Sleep well," he winks and then leaves as well, following Terla. Probably to go to their shared room farther down the corridor.

Back to where you and Loki stood in the doorway of the study. You still clung to him for dear life, it seemed. All the while, Loki whispered sweet things to you, soothingly rubbing your back up and down.

"Loki.. Loki...," you continued to repeat his name, as if still in disbelief he could really be here. For that matter, how did he get here?

Sniffling, you step back and wipe your eyes, looking him up and down with a smile. The same warm light that filled your eyes, filled Loki's. He was just as overjoyed as you were.

"How ever did you get here?" You question.

Loki shakes his head, "Purely out of my love and need to see you again. I've missed you so much, darling. I refused to eat or sleep, until it became detrimental to my health. Eventually, I only partook of food and sleep as it was necessary. I searched everywhere for a way to get here, and all that matters is that I did. I've found you, my love."

You couldn't take it anymore. Throwing yourself at him again, you showered his face with kisses. Kissing his lips, to his chin, all over both cheeks, his nose, eyelids, and forehead. While you did this, Loki laughed at your show of affection. When you finished, he wrapped you into a tight embrace and buried his face in your neck and hair. Every inch of the both of you was as close as it could get for the moment.

"Follow me." You suddenly told him. Stepping back from his hug, you took his hand and lead him down the hall. Like two teens, giddy with excitement, you smiled to each other. You lead Loki up case after case of stairs, until you reached your room. You opened it and closed it right back, before Loki had you pushed up against it. He kissed you with a sudden passion, it took your breath away. He threw off his cowl, throwing it across the room to land on the sofa by the fireplace.

Loki quickly turned his attention back to you as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, earning him a moan of approval. He smiled at the vibration it sent over his lips and teeth, buzzing down his neck and into his chest. He grasped your hips with both hands and squeezed them, drawing you ever closer. Loki's tongue delved farther into your mouth, rubbing against the roof of it, as you drug your own against the underside of his tongue. This drew a gravelly moan from Loki. You bit his bottom lip, clearly showing you wanted more of him. Loki then lifted you by your hips, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist in reciprocation.

He carried you to your bed and gently let you fall back onto the silky duvet. Loki places his knee against the edge of the bed, directly between you legs, his hands placed at either side of you head. You bit your lip as you gazed into his intense, and lustful gaze, eyes shining with passion.

He smiled down at you with a shit-eating grin, "You're acting very naughty tonight, darling."

Your face flushed red at his words. They way he said it, caused heat to pool in the bottom of your stomach. Loki licked his lips, and dove in to nip and suck on you neck. You mewled out at the attention he gave you, and called out his name.

"Let me hear more of your beautiful voice, love." Loki said huskily, his lips moving to your own. His hands move down the sides of your body, dipping with the curves of your waist, and moving back out with your hips. He brought his hands around to your bottom's cheeks. There, he squeezed them, hard, seizing a cry of pleasure and pain from your mouth. You liked the way he was rough with you, however, you were feeling a bit... dominated. That wasn't, surprisingly, how you wanted things to continue as. So, using the training from Ayetel and Marook's sessions, you took the opportunity of Loki's distraction. In a blur of movement, Loki was on his back, you straddling his waist, hands on his chest, him looking up at you in shock.

You grinned impishly down at him, licking your lips in a manner he had just so recently done. Loki smirked at you, obviously aroused beyond comprehension at the unusual dominance. Who would have guessed the quiet little farm girl would be so demanding in the bed? You bent down and kissed along his jaw, synchronously, you began to unbuckle his breast plate. Once that was taken off, you kissed down his neck, to his shoulder, and on to his arm and down, as you removed his vambrace. You did the same process to the other arm.

Loki was growing impatient, so he flipped you back over, and took of your white cape, shoulder guards, vambraces, chest piece, and tank top, exposing your naked breasts. Your nipples hardened from the cooler air and arousal. Loki kneaded them with his calloused hands, causing you to shiver from the pleasure. He bent down, and enveloped one of your pert buds with his mouth. He grazed his teeth over it, then replaced teeth with tongue, and began sucking slightly. You weakly called out his name.

He was taking control again, you had to get back on top. So, you flipped him back over, and before he could complain you took his shirt of. Kissing from the hallow of his throat, down the expanse of his chest, and trailing your tongue along the curves of his abs and dipped in his naval, you began to unfasten his pants. You left wet kisses at his lower stomach and along his happy trail, before you reached the edge of his pants. After you rid him of his boots, you shucked the pants down his hips, as he lifted his bottom up to assist you with the process. Loki was now in nothing but black spandex underwear, an apparent and large bulge there.

You brought your lips back to the line above his underwear, licking along the top, as you pulled them off. His erection sprung out, free and standing tall. You stared at it for a second, slightly daunted for a second, before bringing your hand up to grasp it tenderly. Rubbing up and down the shaft, Loki exhaled and let his head fall back against the bed, eyes closed. Placing your other hand on the side of his hip, you sat up on your knees, situating yourself comfortably between his legs. You kiss the head of his member, before carefully taking the top of it into your mouth. You begin to bob your head slightly, rubbing the base of his cock with your hand. Sucking on it slightly, you swirl your tongue around it. Loki moans out your name, breathlessly, and he brings his hands up to knit them into your hair.

You feel his member become even harder than before, if that was even possible. Loki begins to buck his hips, your suck harder in turn. Suddenly, his hot sperm fills your mouth, a little escaping the corners of your mouth. Slowly, you swallow as much as you can. Pulling away from him, you look up to Loki gazing at you with admiration. Wiping off your mouth with the side of your wrist, you smile back shyly. He reaches out and grasps your shoulders, pulling you up to sit on his waist. You can feel his member pressing against the back of your thigh hotly.

"You're a bit over-dressed, wouldn't you say?" Loki was referring to your skirt and belt.

You scrunch you nose and flash him a toothy grin, "Maybe a little bit."

Taking off the belt, Loki pulls down the skirt, dragging your panties with it in the process. You were now completely nude and sitting atop Loki. Obviously not content with just looking at you from above him, he moved you so that you were laying beneath him. There, he could appraise you in your entirety.

Loki looked on in utter reverence and awe, "Your transcendence is of no compare." His voice was broken, almost as if you took his strength away.

Your cheeks turned pink, heart swelling, "No one has ever said something like that to me."

"That," he leaned down and kissed you sweetly, "is because no one has ever gotten the honor to see you in this manner. If a normal man did, he would be left at your mercy. Utterly helpless."

You giggle at the confession, "Are you helpless before me, Loki?" You narrowed your eyes, gazing up at him through your lashes seductively.

His length hardened again at your stare. No one had ever had this power against him. Loki only knew one thing for sure in that moment: it drove him mad. He needed more of you. Your eyes widened at how dark his became, how lustful they were. Loki's lips crashed into yours, his left hand pushing in between your legs. His long, deft fingers began to rub against your womanhood.

You cry out from the sudden friction against your core. "M-more." You begged him.

Loki licked up your neck with the flat of his tongue, along your jaw, and to your ear, where his hot breath brushed against it, tickling it.

"I've been dreaming about ravishing your body for ages, darling," Loki's voice was low and intoxicatingly sexy. Leaning back a few inches, he watched as your face contorted at his touch, dipping in his middle finger, he curled it slightly inside of you. Adding another digit, he continued to stroke the soft insides of your core. Loki kissed his thin lips down the valley between your breasts, your abdomen, until his mouth latched onto the small bundles of nerves above your core.

Your hands shot out to tangle them in his raven locks, "Loki!" You gasped out.

He hummed out as a response, sending delightful vibrations through your core and body. It wouldn't be long now, you felt the coiling heat within your stomach coming close to snapping. Just then, Loki leans back, ending the teasing pleasure. Before you had time to complain, he was above you, lining up his twitching member at your entrance. He bent down to you and kissed you, you could taste yourself on his lips. Gently, as if he thought he may break you, he ran his fingers through your now loose hair.

"Darling, I love you more than anything. It took losing you to make me realize that. I never want you to disappear again." Loki sounded so sincere. It left no doubt his words were true.

You placed your hands on either side of his pointed face, "Oh, Loki. I love you, as well. Ever since you showed up in my stables and turned my life upside down. None of these amazing things would have happened to me, if not for you."

That's all either of you needed to hear. So, with a final kiss, Loki thrust into you. It hurt for a second, bringing tears to the corners of your eyes at the sudden stretch. Loki kissed them away, and murmured into your ear.

"Are you alright, darling? Just give it a moment, it'll feel better soon. I'll be gentle, love. I promise." His breath made the loose strands of hair around you ear sway.

Opening your eyes, you gazed up into the intense aqua color of his eyes, and nodded. Loki kissed your temple, and began to move his member within you. It didn't feel very good starting out, but after a few more thrusts, a mild pleasure began coursing through your body from your core. Soon, you were calling out Loki's name, and he yours. You brought your arms up to wrap around his shoulders.

Loki sat up straighter on his knees, stopping his movements for a moment. He brought your bottom half up, gripping your hips, before he began to pound mercilessly into you. That left you to toss and squirm on your back. You gripped the duvet in your hands, begging Loki to go faster, harder.

"Loki... Loki... Loki!" He leaned down to kiss you, once your lips broke contact, you turned to bite into his shoulder, leaving little crescents from your teeth. He moaned out from the pinch of pleasure, gripping hard enough to leave bruises for later on your hips. Finally, with a few more pounding thrusts into your core, you felt yourself snap, heat coursing and tightening within you. A second later, Loki's hot seed filled you, making you and him both cry out the other's name in sync.

He pulled out after a moment or two, and remained there to lay his head on your chest. After you regained your breathing to normal, you opened your eyes. Loki's were still closed, but his breathing had calmed considerably. Tenderly, you brought your fingers up to brush his sweaty hair back. You continued to comb through his hair in a soothing fashion, humming in contentment. Eventually, Loki wrapped his long wiry arms around your middle, burying his face into your stomach, lips rubbing against your smooth skin. You smile at him, and continue to pet his hair sweetly.

"I love you, darling." Loki whispered to you.

"As I love you." You returned.

The both of you stayed the way you were, just listening to the other's breathing and heart beat. After some time, though, you got under the covers, and much like you had done at the ranch, you curled up into Loki's chest. Resting your cheek against his shoulder. You noticed Loki fell asleep first, he must be exhausted. You too, feel the days wear leaving you drained. Falling asleep shortly after him, you dream of a large meadow.

In this meadow, there is nothing but tall grass and wild flowers. You run for ages in one direction, but it never ends. The sky is blue, not marred by a single cloud. Deciding you might as well enjoy your time here, you lay back in the soft grass. You inhale the rich aroma of all of the flowers around. Blossoms of every shade surround you. It all feels very familiar. Like you had been in a similar place. That was when you felt the wind pick up, and upon opening your eyes, everything was overcast and dark. A distance away, you see lightening flash and thunder roll.

A whooshing sound feels your ears, and that's when you stand. Far off, you see something coming. Heading directly for where you were. It gets closer, and the whooshing sound gets louder, so much so, that it begins to hurt your ears. They pop, and the air seems to thin, making it hard to breath. Now you can tell what it is... A huge tidal wave.

You turn and run, but you feel the frigid spray of the water getting closer. And just like that, it envelopes you, sending you spiraling. You try to swim for the surface, but you can't find it, and the bitter chill of the water numbs your body. Making it impossible to move anymore. Eventually, all the air escapes your lungs, and your heart stops. You float in the depths of the now calm waters. Eyes open and glassy, mouth agape in a soundless cry. You watch yourself from above. You are dead.

You don't realize you are screaming until you feel Loki's arms wrap around you. You are sitting up in bed. You're in bed. Not dead in freezing water, alone. For no one to find you. Shuddering, you turn and sob into Loki's neck. He decides now isn't the time to ask what you dreamed of. So, gently, he lays down with you tucked in his strong embrace. Protecting you from everything, and anyone. Your sobbing stops and you fall back into a dreamless sleep, in Loki's watchful care.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long hiatus. I'm pretty sure Andrew Hussie has taken shorter pauses than me. Ya dig? So, yeah! Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your steamy times with Loki, and the fact that you are regaining your powers. You gon' be one boss ass, ya feel? Stay radical, all. Until next time. <3


End file.
